Illicit Love
by Bel Vezer
Summary: A pregnancy, an affair, a kidnapping, and a death. What more can Piper deal with? Set in season five prior to Cole's vanquish. Rated T for some violence and sexuality. An update at at last!
1. Overslept

**Disclaimer You know the drill. I don't own Charmed or any of the characters so don't sue me. I'm broke. ; )**

Piper slowly opened her eyes drowsily. His arms were wrapped around her. She loved being spooned by him. The feeling of being safe and enveloped. She could feel his soft breath against her ear and she sighed contentedly. She slowly trailed her fingers up and down his muscular, tan arms. He had his hand protectively cupping her belly. She smiled as she thought of how he loved to touch her stomach and lay his ear on her tummy trying to hear the baby. He'd talk to it and sing … he tried to crack jokes too, which really just made her laugh. She loved being with him. A wave of guilt washed over her and her smile quickly faded. She glanced up at the dresser and noticed it was a quarter to one. She gasped and sat up quickly.

"Shit." God, she was late. How could she have slept so long? Cole groaned as he stirred from his slumber.

"Baby? What's going on?" She slid out of bed as he struggled to wake up fully. His dark hair was rumpled and the drowsy confusion in his blue eyes was precious but she couldn't focus on him at the moment. Where were her clothes?

"I'm late." She said a little too forcefully.

"What?" he asked drowsily.

"It's nearly one!" She cried. Panic began to build up in her stomach. How was she going to explain this one away?

"What?" Now he was awake. He rubbed his eyes as to make sure he was seeing properly. It was almost one! Damn. They had slept for hours. Her sisters must be worried sick. He stared at Piper, soaking in her rushed panic and also her beauty. She was rummaging on the floor trying to find her clothes. Her breathing was rapid and her tousled hair had fallen over her eyes. She slipped on her panties in a hurry and Cole couldn't help but smile. She was stunning. Her profile showed her slightly distended belly and her perfect swollen breasts. She scrambled to put on her bra and her eyes caught his. He could see the panic. The fear. He moved across the bed to her and took her hands. They were shaking slightly.

He stared deep into her golden eyes and whispered as if to a baby "Shhh. It'll be okay." She shook her head ever so slightly. "Take a deep breath." He said to her. "We'll handle this." He could see her relax a tiny bit and he leaned forward and laid a soft kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. With his hand on the small of her back, he gently turned her so she was facing away from him. He carefully snapped her bra into place and laid a gentle kiss on her shoulder. He reached down and picked up her blouse. She raised her arms and he slipped both of her hands into the sleeves. Then he turned her around. He could see a small glisten in her eyes. Without losing eye contact he began buttoning her top. His large hands were surprisingly nimble. As he got lower his hands brushed against her belly and they lingered there for a moment before he finished. She smiled at him sadly. She looked down, scanning the floor for a sign of her jeans. He swung his legs off the bed and strode across the room. He picked up her jeans, which had been flung at the foot of his bed and handed them to her with a slight grin. He stood in front of her completely naked as if it was the most natural thing in the world … and it was. He was beautiful. His body was tall and toned, sculpted. She raised her eyebrows slightly and slid into her jeans. They hugged her snuggly and still fit her pregnant frame only because they were such low riders that they buttoned right underneath her belly. Piper strode across the room to the dresser and picked up her brush. She noticed Cole's shirt rumpled on the floor and tossed it to him. He was quickly putting on his slacks. As Piper attempted to fix her mussed up hair Cole finished dressing. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and sighed softly. What did he see in her? Her long hair spilled across her shoulders. Her eyes looked tired and sad. She laid a hand on her belly and grimaced. She felt fat and hideous. Suddenly, Cole was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She smiled softly and sank into his arms for a few more moments before she stiffened once more.

"I have to go." She muttered as she walked over and put her shoes on.

"Do you want me to shimmer you?" He asked concerned. "Uh, no, you can't. The car." She was panicking again. She put her hand through her hair and stood up. She swayed slightly and Cole quickly took her arm to steady her.

"Come on." He mumbled and shimmered her into the parking garage underneath his penthouse building. He opened the passenger side door for her and got into the car and started the engine. He shimmered the entire car into the Manor's driveway and shut off the motor. He took her hand in his and squeezed it softly.

"It'll be okay" He told her. "I'll be there in an instant if you need me." Piper nodded gratefully and reluctantly got out of the car. She wished she could stay with him all night for once. Actually, she wished she hadn't overslept. She wished none of this had ever happened. No, that wasn't true. She loved being with Cole. She loved him. They talked. He understood her. Appreciated her. He loved her, and she loved him. She made her way up the steps to the manor and shivered slightly. Partly because of the cold and partly because she didn't know what to expect. It's not that she didn't love Leo. She loved Leo so much. It's just that she loved Cole as well. Each relationship was different. She couldn't imagine her life without Leo but at the same time she couldn't live without Cole. She used to think that infidelity was awful and yet here she was, happily married, four months pregnant and cheating on her husband. Her Angel husband with her sister's demonic ex-husband no less. Just thinking about how complicated it all was made her cringe. She stood in front of the double doors to her home trying to find the courage to walk inside. She glanced over to where her car was parked and she saw that he was still there. Her lover. Knowing he was there gave her the strength to put the key in the lock. Slowly she opened the door and let herself in.

The light was on in the kitchen and a reading light was on in the living room but other than that, the house was dark … and silent. She didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. She slowly hung up her coat and walked quietly across the hardwood floor. She peeked into the kitchen and saw that there were potion ingredients all over the counter. She furled her brow. Had there been a demon attack? What was going on? She started to make her way up the stairs. The silence was rather eerie. She made it to the landing and looked up. The hall light was on. One step at a time. She was very deliberate. The atmosphere of the house felt strange and she didn't like it. One hand on the rail, one hand protectively on her belly she made her way to the top of the stairs. It was still completely silent. She continued to walk. Phoebe's bedroom door was ajar and she looked inside. She saw nothing. There was nobody in her bed. She reached in and turned on the light to be sure. Nothing. The room was completely empty. Now she was really worried. Worried about her family, not about them discovering her secret.

"Hello?" She spoke softly. She walked further down the hall and poked her head into Paige's empty room. A little louder this time. "Hello?" No answer. Now she was getting scared. Her heart was beating fast and she felt a little nauseous. What if they had been attacked? What if they were out somewhere dead or dying? What if they had needed the power of three and she wasn't there so they were captured by demons or worse and it was all her fault? She sped up her pace calling louder. "Hello! Anybody here?" How could this be happening? Where were they? "Leo?" She breathed. A lump caught in her throat. The guilt enveloped her. Her breathing was shallow. She was so scared. Her stomach clenched and she felt like she was going to be sick. Suddenly she heard footsteps and voices. She felt dizzy. She'd go down fighting. She could hear running and somebody shouted. Oh god, she thought to herself. What had she done? Everything was getting darker. She saw somebody run down from the attic screaming. Running towards her. She tried to freeze. Two people were approaching her. Two figures. Her head was spinning. Where was Leo? Where were her sisters? She flung out her hands. Freeze. Freeze! They kept running. Suddenly she felt somebody behind her. She spun around quickly getting ready to blow them up. She moved too quickly. She swayed, dizzy. The figure grabbed her arms. She screamed. Eyes. Blue eyes. Familiar, blue eyes. The room was spinning. She had to escape. She had to get to Cole. The walls were swirling around her. She heard her name. She struggled against the firm grip. She had to fight. The ground was moving underneath her. Everything was churning. She collapsed.


	2. Guilt

Piper woke up to the sound of hushed voices. She could hear worry in their tone and her name was mentioned more than once. She was lying in her bed. How had she gotten there? Something cold and wet was covering her eyes. She shifted and tried to sit up. The voices stopped. She reached up with one hand to her forehead. A hand did it for her. Leo was sitting in front of her. His clear blue-green eyes laced with worry. She blinked a few times, confused.

"Leo?" She said in almost a whisper.

"Piper." He crooned softly. He gently patted her forehead with the wet cloth. "How are you feeling?" he asked. She wrinkled her nose. Fine. She was feeling fine aside from the usual morning nausea.

"Leo?" She asked. What was going on? Why couldn't she remember going to bed? The previous night's events flashed before her. Slowly she pieced everything together. Cole. She had been with Cole. Nobody was home. There was a demon attack. Leo! Leo was in front of her. He was alive. She looked over his shoulder. Her sisters were standing across the room looking very solemn. Suddenly she felt so happy.

"Leo." She smiled and leaned forward into his arms. He hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alive." She said, still clinging to him. Last night she had been so sure he was gone forever.

"What happened?" She asked him. Leo stopped the hug. He looked her in the eyes, truly concerned.

"You don't remember?" he asked. Piper just looked at him blankly. Remember what? "The demon attack?" She wondered. "No." he told her. He glanced behind him over to Phoebe and Paige.

"You … you were hysterical and then you passed out." He said to her gently. He stroked her head. Piper looked at him confused. "We were so worried." He continued. "When you didn't come home we tried scrying and summoning you. I couldn't sense you anywhere." His voice choked. "We thought …" He paused and took a deep breath. "What happened baby?" He asked softly. "Where were you?" Piper stared into his eyes. Those beautiful ocean-colored eyes. Everything was coming back now. It finally made sense. She had overslept at Coles after an evening of love-making. She had gotten home at one in the morning. Those hadn't been demons. They were her sisters and Leo. They scryed for her but couldn't find her. Cole. Cole's house was protected. No wonder they were worried. God she felt stupid. And ashamed. What would she tell them? 'Sorry I was so late. I was busy screwing a demon.' Ha. Yeah right. She felt dirty. Sick. Ashamed. How could she do this to Leo? Her husband? The love of her life. Phoebe. She was betraying her as well. Sure they were divorced but she knew Phoebe still loved Cole. She always would. Piper had been so adamant about cutting off the ties with Cole. That was before. Before he had saved their lives. Before he had held her. Hugged her. Kissed her. Made love to her. "Piper?" Leo murmured. She looked into his eyes and saw such love and devotion. She was betraying him. This perfect, angel of a man. This man that she loved so much. She was carrying his child. How could she be so … so evil. Her eyes filled with tears. Leo mistook this and wrapped her in his arms.

"It's okay baby." He murmured softly. "It's okay, I'm here. You don't have to talk about it right now. It's okay." Piper choked on a sob. She felt so ashamed. "I'm sorry." She gasped. "Shhh. It's okay, sweetie." He caressed her hair and held her.


	3. At P3

Piper glanced at her watch. It was half past 5 and she really needed to stop by the grocery store on the way home. She was done with most of her paperwork at P3 and she wanted to make something nice for dinner. Actually, what she really wanted to do was stop by Cole's. She hadn't seen him in almost two weeks. He had shimmered in once the day after the incident to check up on her but that was it. Her sisters were being ultra protective of her and Leo was constantly orbing in to make sure she was doing okay. Normally, she would have loved the extra attention from her normally absentee husband but she really needed to see Cole. She missed him so much. They needed to talk. So far her sisters thought she had been kidnapped by demons. She couldn't bear to tell them the truth but she hated lying to them … well, not lying to them, omitting the truth. Still, it was essentially lying and she hated it. Slowly she got up from her chair and sighed. She was getting bigger by the day. Her pregnancy was the only thing that made her happy right now. Being with Leo only reminded her of how she was betraying him and she wasn't spending any time with Cole. Her sisters were treating her like she was made of glass. She felt very lonely. If only Prue was here. She'd understand. Maybe, maybe not. But at least Piper could talk to her. She collected her work from her desk and put it into her briefcase and started to lock up. Suddenly she saw those familiar blue sparkles and she smiled sadly. Leo appeared in front of her with a rose in his hands.

"Hey beautiful." He spoke to her softly. She couldn't help but smile at the silly grin on his face. Joking she turned around and pretended to look for someone behind her. He stepped directly in front of her so her belly was nearly pressed against him. She looked up into his wonderful loving eyes. Gently, he kissed her lips and handed her the rose. She smiled and smelled the crimson flower.

"Thank you." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"Need a cosmic lift home?" He asked her. She looked so tired and there was this sadness in her eyes. He wished more than anything that he could heal her emotional pain just like he did the physical. She had been acting a little off for months now but he had just though it was the pregnancy. Ever since that night she had been so distant and withdrawn. She refused to talk about what had happened and he didn't want to push it but he was worried. They thought that maybe she was being possessed or under a spell but Paige had subtly done a crystal test and she wasn't. Nor was she evil because she could still touch the book. Something was bothering her though. Something was wrong with his wife and it was tearing him up to see her like this.

"Uh, no thanks sweetie." She said stepping away from him. For a moment he thought there had been a spark between them, like they used to be but now she was cold and vacant again. "I need to lock up and go to the store." Leo looked crushed. She hated to do this to him. "But … uh, you could help me lock up." She said. He shrugged.

"Kay." He mumbled. He started off and then turned around. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked hopefully. Piper sighed. She had really wished she could have stopped by Cole's tonight. She missed him so much. But that look in Leo's eyes was heartbreaking and she couldn't hurt him anymore. She forced a smile.

"Sure!" She said. "You can be my mule." She smiled. "You know, do all the heavy lifting." He smiled, she couldn't miss the look of relief in his eyes. They finished locking up and putting things away. She felt calmer somehow. Maybe she could handle this. Maybe it would work out alright. She would find a way to talk to Cole tomorrow for sure. In the mean time, Leo didn't deserve to be treated like a non-person. She loved Cole immensely but she still loved Leo as well.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Uh yeah," she said scanning the club one last time to make sure they had gotten everything. "I just have to pee real quick." She rolled her eyes and smiled and gave him a quick kiss. Leo smiled back.

"I'll wait for you in the car." He grabbed her jacket and turned to go.

Piper walked hurriedly to the restroom. In addition to the headaches, nausea, swelling, fatigue, dizziness and back pain the constant need to pee was a big bummer of pregnancy. She peed as quickly as she could and hurried to wash her hands. Suddenly in the mirror's reflection she saw someone shimmering in behind her. Her breath caught in her throat. Was it? Could it be? Cole! It was. She turned around slowly. He was still there. It wasn't a dream. There he was standing before her. Tall and dark and oh-so-very handsome. He had a serious look on his face but she could see the love in his eyes. "Hey." She said softly. "Hey." He cracked a smile. She looked like a little nervous school girl. She was so tiny and she looked up at him with surprise and adoration. He loved the way she looked at him. No woman had ever had this effect on him. Not even Phoebe and he had really cared about her. He leaned down and gently but firmly kissed her. His arm held her back and brought her closer to him. He sucked on each of her lips gently and slowly. She tasted so good. It felt like forever since he had last seen her. Those two weeks had felt like an eternity. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. She loved the feel of his arms around her. She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue licked her lips and slowly entered her mouth. She moaned as he roamed inside her mouth. Expertly flicking his tongue in and out seductively. She kissed him back harder. Her tongue danced with his. She went deeper. Their tongues began to gently caress each other. He slowed down and sucked on her lower lip gently nipping at it with his teeth. Piper was on fire. Why did he have this effect on her? She pulled his head closer to hers and kissed him with such fervor and passion. Their mouths meshed, tongues intertwined. Their hearts beating with equal intensity. Cole couldn't take it anymore. He was burning to have her. He scooped her up and set her on the marble counter behind her. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him as close to her as her budding belly would allow. Their passionate kiss continued. His hand began roaming her back and his fingers were intertwined in her hair. She could feel his hardness against her. He groaned as she pulled him tighter against her. She moaned softly as he pulled away from her mouth. He began to lay small kisses all along her jaw line and down to her ear. He licked the lobe of her ear and breathed heavily on her neck. She clung to his back and slowly her hands began to make their way to his waistband where his shirt was tucked in. As he sucked on her neck she struggled to free his shirt.

"Piper?" Their reverie was interrupted by Leo's voice calling her. Piper snapped her head away from Cole's. Her eyes widened. Leo. How had she forgotten about him? "Piper?" His voice was louder and closer. She could hear his footsteps rushing towards the bathroom.

Leo opened the restroom door, just in time to hear the toilet flushing and Piper, looking rather disheveled, walking out. Her hair was slightly tangled and her face was flushed. She didn't look great, but at least she was alive. Ever since that night when they couldn't find her Leo had been extra worried about his expecting wife.

"Hey." He said, with a worried look on his face. Piper wiped away at her mouth. Cole had shimmered out just in time. "You okay?" he asked concerned. Piper smiled at him softly and approached the sink. "Yeah," she said. "Just some morning sickness."

She cringed internally at the lie. She had enough morning sickness as it was. She knew Leo would buy into it but just the fact that she had flat out lied to him made her feel queasy for real. She swallowed, choking back guilty tears and her nausea.

'Focus. Just focus.' She thought to herself.

She washed her hands deliberately. Leo watched her from inside the doorway. She looked so sad. She stared absently at her hands and very slowly washed them. Back and forth. Back and forth. She looked dazed. Slowly he approached her from behind until he was standing directly behind her. She looked up in the mirror and caught his eyes. There was so much love and devotion in those green blue eyes of his. He gazed at her so lovingly. She felt like he was staring right into her soul. She couldn't take it anymore. She lowered her eyes. Leo leaned into her and lowered his head into her neck and kissed her cheek. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. Slowly she turned around. He lifted her chin slowly and she could no longer avert her gaze.

"You sure you want to go?" he asked. Loving concern laced in every word.

Piper sighed. No. She really didn't. She just wanted to crawl into bed. Suddenly, she was so tired. Tired of lying. Tired of sneaking around. Tired of everything. She just felt emotionally and physically drained. She shook her head slowly. She needed to go to the store. They were out of milk, eggs, cereal, juice, butter … but she couldn't do it.

"Okay." He spoke softly. "Come on." He put one arm around her waist and held her hand with the other. "I'll drive you home."

Piper leaned into him as he led her through the club. He smelled so good. Of gentle soap, clean, soft aftershave and something lovely but indescribable. Maybe it was just the smell of angel. She smiled at that thought. Leo, felt her relax against him as they walked and he breathed a soft sigh of relief.


	4. Marital Moment

"Come on." He said. "You need to rest." He began to gently and unassumingly unbutton Piper's top. They were at home in their bedroom.

"Leo" Piper whined slightly. She needed to get more work done.

He finished unbuttoning her shirt and slowly slipped it off. She stood there sulking at him while he fished for one of her nightgowns in her drawer.

"Come on." He smiled and laid a small kiss on her lips. "Arms up." She grinned at the parental tone in his voice and dramatically raised her arms up.

Leo smiled as he pulled her nightgown over her head. It was moments like these that she acted normal. As she adjusted her gown and began to take off her jeans he gazed at her: his beautiful wife. Her hair fell over her eyes as she sat down on the bed and leaned down to take her heels off. As she leaned forward his eyes drifted down her loose top. Her abundant breasts peeked at him through the thin cotton. Piper had never been quite as well-endowed in the bust as her sisters (not that he cared) but this pregnancy had changed that. They were full and firm and he was definitely not complaining. She looked up at him as she finished taking off her shoes. He was staring at her. She smiled.

"Hmm." She moaned slightly as she rubbed her feet. Already, this early on her feet had started swelling. She had been on her feet too much this week and her ankles were beginning feel the strain.

"Here." Leo said and kneeled on the floor in front of her. Piper smiled as Leo took her foot in his hand and began caressing and massaging her sore arch and ankle. His fingers gently pressed against the strained muscles and he carefully eased the tension in her foot. Piper found herself closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. His hands were working wonders on her discomfort and she could feel herself relaxing under his touch. He slowly gave his attention to her other foot. He looked up and saw her, her chin slightly tilted upwards and her eyes closed, a very slight smile on her face. She looked serene. So beautiful. Finally, after he had worked his non-magical healing touch on her he slid his hands up her legs and hooked his fingers inside the waist of her jeans. She lifted her hips off the bed and he slid her jeans down off of her smooth thighs, her shapely calves and off of her aching feet. He stood up, reached for her hands and pulled her into a standing position in front of him. Without shoes she was even tinier. She looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. He breathed in her scent. She was amazing. Her eyes fluttered open as he broke the languid kiss and she half-smiled up at him. She loved him. She truly did. No matter how she felt about Cole, and she felt a lot, she knew it didn't diminish her love for Leo. He led her to edge of the bed, pulled back the sheets and guided her under the covers. As she lay down on her side he sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand. He gazed down at his beautiful wife and kissed her on her forehead.

"Sleep tight." He whispered in her ear. "Don't worry about dinner." She smiled as his warm breath stroked her cheek. He started to get up and she clung to his hand.

"Stay with me?" she asked softly. Her big golden-brown eyes lovingly asking him for his company. Leo smiled sadly. He wanted to. He wanted to stay with her more than anything. To hold her as she slept. To feel her warm body next to his. He shook his head.

"I can't baby." He whispered painfully and motioned towards the ceiling to indicate a call from the Elders. They'd been 'jingling' all the way home and he had been ignoring them all he could but their calls were getting more persistent. She nodded her head. This was how it was with Leo. She knew it wasn't his fault. It was his job. His incredibly important job but that didn't mean she had to like the fact that he was constantly being called away. He lovingly brushed away a lock of glossy hair away from her forehead. She closed her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered, as he orbed out. She wrapped the covers around her tighter. "I love you too." She breathed as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Worth 1000 Words

"Cole." She sighed breathlessly. He continued to kiss her neck delicately, licking at her earlobe and sucking on her sensitive areas.

"We …" he was driving her crazy. "c-can't." she had a hard time getting the words out. Her body was on fire. He continued to kiss her and slowly moved down her neck to her collar bone. She was wearing a soft-knit, v-neck, maternity sundress that clung to her belly and accentuated her growing breasts. He continued further down and softly breathed on the soft mounds budding out of her top. He could feel her heartbeat. She clung to him and he reclaimed her mouth with his. He tasted her lips and gently sucked on them, expertly slipping his tongue inside her, exploring her. She moaned softly and he carefully lowered her onto the bed.

Paige was sitting in the attic looking through some books. She reached into a box and pulled out a photo album. It was filled with pictures of Phoebe and Cole. Paige shook her head and smiled as she flipped through the pages. She stopped. She came across a picture of the five of them: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Leo. She wondered who had taken the picture. As she looked closer she frowned. Leo and Piper were standing together as were Phoebe and Cole. Prue was standing in the middle. Piper was leaning against Leo's shoulder and Cole had his arms around Phoebe. Paige looked closer at the picture. Cole had was holding Phoebe but his eyes were on Piper and she was glancing at him. Paige sat and stared at the picture. It looked normal at first glance but the more she looked the more she could see the tension between the two figures. Suddenly everything made sense. The late nights. The times when Piper was off of Leo's white lighter radar. The figure in the car outside the night Piper freaked out. She had thought she was imagining. Now it all clicked. She remembered the female lingerie in Cole's apartment. She had snooped around prior to the disastrous spell that unleashed Barbas. She had assumed it had been Phoebe's. No. They weren't Phoebe's style. Paige gasped. She understood.


	6. The UNImportance of Being Phoebe

"Are you sure you don't want to call Leo?" Piper asked. The three sisters were sitting in a hospital room. Paige had just been in a car wreck.

"No, no, it's just a mild concussion and besides, I don't deserve to be healed. I know better than to talk on the phone and drive, I don't know what I was thinking." Paige felt really stupid. And embarrassed. More than that though, she was pissed off about her car. She had saved for so long to buy her beloved green bug.

"Do you remember what happened?" Piper asked, concerned for her sister.

"I was speaking to Phoebe and then the next thing I know the car just started spinning out of control."

"Hm, it's kinda like my career." Muttered Phoebe. Piper rolled her eyes inwardly. Paige was in the hospital and Phoebe had somehow made it about her. Piper loved her sister dearly but sometimes she could be a little self-centered.

"Oh, honey, it's not that bad is it?"

"I think it is. The newspaper's lawyers wanna meet with me and I don't think it's because they're huge Phoebe fans." Phoebe was worried about this. She didn't want to fail. This was her first real job since … well, ever.

"Well, I'll see you your career and raise you my club. The health inspector's coming back today and the plumbing just exploded. _Again_." Piper was overwhelmed. Everything felt like it was spinning out of control. She was 22 weeks pregnant now. Her emotions were unpredictable, like her body. She was tired and weary. Things with Leo were stressed. Things with Cole weren't any better. Demon activity was booming. She felt stretched very thin. She was leader of the family and she felt completely incompetent sometimes.

"What is going on with us? Is Mercury in retrograde?" Paige remarked.

"Have you thought about using a magical band-aid?" Phoebe asked.

"I'd do it in a heartbeat if I wasn't afraid of the personal gain consequences." Piper answered. Phoebe had never been a big fan of that rule.

"See, this is why demons always have the upper hand, you know. They can use their magic whenever they want to."

"Yeah, well, you know, that's what separates good from evil." Piper smiled internally. Sometimes Paige really sounded like Prue.

"Yeah, I know that but it's still very tempting. I mean, you could fix your plumbing, I could turn some lawyers into toads." Time to change the subject. Cole had been coming up in conversation a lot lately and Piper didn't like it. It made her uncomfortable and self-conscious.

"Aunt Phoebe, little wiccans have very big ears that can hear you." She half-joked. Actually, the baby wouldn't technically be able to hear outside the womb for another week but it was a good excuse to shut Phoebe up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby, I was only kidding! Mostly. Are you going to be okay? Because I have to go get fired now." Phoebe said.

_Way to make it about yourself again._ Piper thought to herself. Phoebe was really starting to bother her. This whole week she had felt on edge around her sisters.

"You are not getting fired and I'm fine." Paige assured her.

"From your mouth and god's ears." Phoebe kissed her little sister on the head and turned to Piper. "Okay, bye, my little niece." She half-wailed in her (annoying) baby-voice. She leaned over Piper and proceeded to lay numerous kisses on her small baby bump. Piper felt an urge to smack her sister. Normally, she could handle all the abdomen-related touching but this was grating on her nerves.

"You're smashing me." She said in a mock-mad voice. Only she really was peeved

"I love you!" Phoebe sing-songed again.

"Get off me!" Piper groaned. It came out a little harsh but Phoebe didn't seem to notice. She just jiggled out of the room. Piper sighed in relief. She felt ready to snap or cry. It was like she was hyper-aware. She didn't want to be touched. She didn't want to be around people. She didn't want to worry about demons or the club or her affair or the baby. She just wanted to sleep.

"This is no segue but you and I need to talk about vanquishing Cole." Paige said as soon as Phoebe was out of earshot. Piper cringed at the mention of his name. Why did they always do this? Just randomly bring him up? Did they suspect? Actually, the did. Well, Paige did. Paige knew and she was testing Piper.

"'Cause we don't have enough problems at the moment?" She answered sarcastically, trying to act normal.

"No, because he's actually our biggest problem at the moment." _Right._ Piper thought. Problem. Cole wasn't the problem. He was the answer to her problems. Well, for the most part. Aside from the whole, she was already married and pregnant thing. Sure he was a demon … he was a demon when Phoebe married him too. What was the problem? He was a good mad. A strong, caring and gentle man. Had she mentioned good? They were always trying to vanquish him and belittle him. It hurt Piper to see how her sisters treated him. Yes, she had felt the same way only a year before but it still angered her.

"Okay, look at Phoebe, it's totally beaten her down.' Paige continued. _Oh brother._ Piper thought.

"I don't know, she seemed kind of cheerful considering the state of her career." Piper answered. She was trying desperately to keep her irritation in check.

"That's this wonderful thing called denial." Paige answered. Hmm. Denial. Piper loved denial. She had been living in it for the past six months.

"Okay, the Phoebe I know would never roll over for lawyers like that. This morning when I was talking to her about vanquishing Cole, she told me I was wasting my time. I'm telling you she is off." And the 'C' word again. Criminey. Couldn't they have a normal conversation without bringing him up?

"Alright, okay, already." Piper was exasperated. "Well, we'll spend the afternoon with our noses in potions. But can I go save the soul source of our income first?" She needed out. Her sister was getting on her nerves. The smell of the hospital was making her nauseous and she needed to collect her thoughts.

"Yeah, go, I'll see you later." Paige answered. _Damnit_. Suddenly, she regretted feeling angry towards her little sister. Paige was just trying to help. Here she was, injured, and Piper was angry at her for trying to help out. What was wrong with her? This couldn't just be the pregnancy hormones could it?

"Are you okay to orb?" Piper asked, feeling both concerned and guilty for her impatient feelings towards her family.

"I'm perfectly fine to orb." Paige answered reassuringly. "Go."

* * *

"Alright." Piper answered, satisfied that her sister was doing fine. With a quick smile, she left. She needed to get to the club in time to do some last minute cleaning before the inspector arrived. Then maybe she could go home and rest. She was just so tired.

"Felony hit and run. She's going down." The demon said smugly and walked over to Cole.

"And P3?" Cole asked. He felt bad about targeting Piper's club but he needed to do this, to complete his plan.

"Health inspector's there, our guys are in place. I've gotta say, using the law to bring down the Charmed Ones was genius, sir. They'll never figure it out." This demon was a brown-noser but he did what he was told.

"Oh, they will figure it out, it'll just be too late." Actually, Piper would figure it out. She was the smartest one of the three after all. He showed the demon some blueprints of the manor. "The Halliwell manor. The doorway to the spiritual nexus. All the power that we need." Cole continued.

"Oh, man." The demon looked in awe. "Right under the witches' house. Who knew?" Were all demons such morons?

"I did." Cole answered impatiently.

"Is that why they're so damn strong?" the demon asked.

"Ah, partly." Cole answered. "The Nexus packs a punch. The power can go either way, in good hands, good gets a power boost. But when we tap into it, evil spreads." That's what he needed.

"How far?" The demon asked. Why were demons so damn nosy?

"Far enough." This guy was getting on his nerves. "The police, the politicians, and Phoebe. She will be consumed by evil and she will finally give into our love and then I will torture and kill her sisters and we'll live happily ever after." It wouldn't be too much trouble to kill Phoebe and Paige. A part of him still cared for Phoebe, and he knew a part of him always would but if killing them is what it took to get Piper, he'd do it.

"Sir, I thought the point of all this was to give you the power to reorganize the Underworld above ground." Why were demons such idiots?

"Yes, it is, it is." Cole responded, tersely. Explaining himself constantly was becoming a drag. "But to be united, evil must have a happy leader and for me to be happy, I need..." A beautiful image of Piper appeared in his mind and it was shattered by Phoebe walking through his door. "Phoebe, what are you doing here?" he asked incredulously. This was so not part of the plan.

"I came to see you, baby." She sashayed into the room. "I thought we could have a little picnic." What was her deal? She walked over to him and kissed him full on the lips.

"Kaia, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kaia! Damnit! He didn't want her distraction right now. Phoebe shape shifted back into the beautiful blonde demon. That was a little better. He didn't want to look at Phoebe anymore.

"Damn." Kaia murmured, disappointed. "How'd you know it was me?" She curled her hair around her finger seductively. She wanted Cole.

"Well, for starters Phoebe hates me and she doesn't drink and she uses a little less tongue." Cole answered, irked.

"Since when does a stripper follow a guy back from work?" The demon asked scathingly.

"Hey, hey, hey, Dex, go easy. She's got a little crush." Cole anwered.

"With all do respect, sir, Kieran demons are manipulative vixens and this one has an agenda that goes way beyond a little crush." Duh.

"Sure." Cole answered. Like he didn't know. "She can smell power, can't you Kaia?" He grinned at her, flirting slightly. "Maybe she wants to be my new queen." Yeah, right. She was good for a lay here and there but that was it.

"Just send this one away and I'll prove my worth." She hated that Cole was in love with the witch. She wanted him for herself. She stroked his chest.

"I'm afraid I can't, I'm in love with someone else." Cole cut her off harshly. He wanted Piper. That was it. Nobody else. No matter how blonde or busty.

"But I can give her to you." Kaia responded, desperately. "I can be her." She pleaded.

"No." Cole answered. She was so whiny. If only she would just shut up. "You're good for the occasional dance but beyond that I need the real thing." Piper. He needed her. He needed to feel her, hold her, smell her, taste her. The _real_ her.

"Alright, you heard him, get out and stay gone. Otherwise, I'll make sure you do." Dex ushered her out of the room. Kaia pouted and began to leave.

"Not like that." _Moron._ "Go out the way you came in." _Idiot._ "In this office we keep up appearances." With an extra sulky look, Kaia shape shifted back into Phoebe.

"You want me." She said to Cole as she walked out the door. "I can feel it." If only she knew how wrong she was.

"Insolent." Dex said with disdain.

"Hot though." Cole added with a smirk.

* * *

"You slimy son of a bitch!" Phoebe yelled as she barged into Cole's office.

"Phoebe, is that you?" Cole asked.

"What are you? Evil and blind? Yeah, it's me." Ah yes. It was Phoebe. Kaia never talked to him like that. He slowly covered over the manor's blueprints with some files. "Look, why don't you just admit that you're behind this. Admit it so I can use magic to fight you." She continued.

"I don't know, uh, I don't know what you're talking about." He answered calmly. Phoebe slammed the door and approached his desk.

"Look, Cole, my career is the most important thing to me. Okay, so is that your plan to take it away from me so that I come running to you for comfort?" Wow, she was dumb.

"Phoebe, I love you and I don't know what's going on but maybe I can help. Would you like me to kill someone for you? Or-or your boss, perhaps?" He loved using that tone of voice with her. It made her so angry. She grabbed papers off of his desk and threw them in the air. "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" he said half-heartedly. He knew he was pissing her off.

"I might not be able to use magic but..."

"You're sexy when you're mad, you know." No she wasn't. She looked like an 8 year old, throwing a temper tantrum. "I can't wait until I get to kiss you again." Blech. Yeah right. He wanted Piper.

"Cole, I will never be with you again. I hate you, I hate you. Do you get that?" Yeah yeah, he got it. Whatever. She was playing right into his trap.

"Hate is good." Real good. "It's passionate, intense. It's-it's-it's a breath away from love." Wow he sounded cheesy out loud. Oh well, it was working. Phoebe laughed angrily and threw a few more papers in the air before she spun around and left. "Ah, she's great." He muttered to himself. So predictable. So easy to manipulate. He was reveling in his victory and thinking about Piper when Kaia burst into his office.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"Just to give you want you want." She answered huskily and morphed into Phoebe.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do?" Piper asked as she and Paige stepped out of the elevator on Cole's floor. She was a little nervous. She hadn't seen him in a week and she didn't know how the meeting was going to work out with her younger sister present.

"We're gonna tell him we're on to him and it's not gonna work." They walked into Cole's office. Piper gasped in horror. There on his desk, legs open, arms clinging to his back, was her sister Phoebe, making out with and groping at Cole. He jaw dropped in astonishment and she felt the blood drain out of her face. She couldn't think. What were they doing? Cole. Her lover. Phoebe. Her sister. Moaning and kissing right in front of her and neither noticed her presence. Suddenly, Paige jerked on her arm and pulled her into the hallway. Piper looked pale and felt weak. Suddenly a wave of anger washed over her and she began to walk down the hall.

"I can't believe I saw what I just saw." Paige muttered, shocked.

"Well, believe it 'cause I saw it too." Piper answered. She had. She had seen it with her very own eyes. Her lover and her sister were kissing. She felt so betrayed and yet at the same time she knew she had no right to feel that way. She had no claim to him. She was cheating on her husband with him. That man. That man who was making out with her sister!

"How? Why is she kissing him?" Paige wondered in bewilderment and disgust.

"I don't know but I say we go back in there and we pull her out by her hair." Piper answered, stopping her step. She had half a mind to go in there and start blowing things up.

"No, no, we can't make a scene. Okay, we need a plan." Smart Paige.

"Okay, here it is." Piper said, continuing down the hall. "We go home," it was everything she could do to keep from sinking to the floor in tears. "We vomit..." God, she really felt like she might be sick.

"And?" Paige asked.

"That's all I got so far." Her mind couldn't fathom anything further on than that. She felt sick. Her chest felt tight and conjectured that the shattering feeling in her stomach was her heart breaking into a million pieces.

* * *

"There's not, there's no... Are you sure?" Leo was shocked. The girls had just given him the news.

"Leo, we saw Phoebe and Cole tongues locked, hands groping all over each other." She shivered. It was so gross. That mental image would not leave her alone.

"Okay, didn't need the visual." Yuck.

"Well, maybe he has her under some kind of mind control." Piper was pulling random ideas out of her head. Maybe it wasn't really him. Maybe it was a shape shifting demon. "I mean, he can do that, that's possible, right?" Maybe it was a dream. Right?

"Right. I think right now he could do pretty much anything he wanted." Leo responded.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Why? What do you mean?" Piper asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Well, the Elders have sensed a major surge in demonic activity. They think that evil is organizing under a new leader."

Oh brother. The blame Cole game all over again. Couldn't they ever come up with somebody else to target? Piper's head was spinning.

"Oh, that's just great because the last time Cole was the leader of the Underworld, he took Phoebe as his queen and we were completely blindsided by it that time too. Oh my god, that's why she didn't want me to try to vanquish him." Paige replied

"She was talking this morning about being tempted." _Oh my god._ What if they were getting back together? What if Cole had just been using her this entire time, just to get back with Phoebe?

"She was trying to warn us and we didn't even see it." Paige added.

"Okay, this just can not be happening, people." She was panicking. Everything was out of control. "I mean, Phoebe would not do this to us." _Cole cannot do this to me. _"I mean, it cannot, cannot, cannot be happening!" _Oh god._

"Okay, let's just calm down, okay." His wife and sister in law were freaking out. He needed to calm them down. "The last time Phoebe was evil she was under the influence of her demonic pregnancy."

What? Was Phoebe pregnant again? She couldn't be. Were they sleeping together? "So what, you're saying you think she's pregnant again?" Piper asked, shakily.

"No!" Hopefully not. She was a nightmare when she was pregnant. "I just think that maybe we're underestimating her. Maybe there's something that we're missing." Always give them the benefit of the doubt. He had learned that decades before.

"Ugh." This entire situation was unfathomable.

"We saw what we saw." They had seen the kissing, the groping. Yuck. There was no denying that.

"Okay, well, maybe she's under a spell." Demons tended to target Phoebe. "Or-or maybe there was some information that she wanted and she was using sex as a tool." Phoebe wasn't above using sex to get what she wanted.

"Okay, I like the sound of that." No, no she didn't. "Slutty and manipulative, that's better than evil any day." Damn her sister.

"So let's not panic. Let's talk to Phoebe and give her the chance to explain what's going on." She better have a good explanation.

* * *

"Ow! Hey!" Dex was squeezing Phoebe's arm. They were in Cole's penthouse.

"I wouldn't have to hurt you if you stopped trying to get away." Stupid witch. Cole shimmered into the room

"What happened?" Phoebe? Damnit. Why were his demons always screwing this up?

"I mistook her for the other one and I said too much." _Please don't vanquish me_. "I thought I'd bring her here until the end of the operation."

"Good thinking." Bad thinking. Moron. Damn Kaia. He threw an energy ball at Dex, instantly annihilating him. Stupid demon was getting on his nerves.

"Well, as much fun as this has been..." Cole was starting to scare her. He looked. Calculating. Cold. _Evil._ She needed to get out of his apartment and get to her sisters. She headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe, but Dex is right, I can't let you leave." _Duh._ Like he'd actually let her go after this.

"Leo!" Leo would come rescue her. He always did.

"Save your voice. This place is magically protected. I can't have you people sensing what I'm doing in here." _Doing your sister._ He waved his arms and the windows and doors glowed. "Now all the windows and doors are blocked. Please, sweetie, just trust me on this one, I don't want you getting hurt trying to escape." Actually, hurting her was his plan but it would have to happen in his own time.

"Alright, don't call me sweetie. You can't hold a person prisoner and then call them sweetie."

"You know, I didn't intend this." No, definitely not. This was not part of the plan. "I just can't have you running off to your sisters and protecting the Nexus, okay? It is way too important for us." _Me and Piper._

"Wait, the Nexus?" Oh no. He was after the Nexus. Not good.

"Dex didn't tell you about that?" Damnit.

"No, no he didn't. He just told me you were trying to reorganize the Underworld."

"Oops. Don't be mad." He patronized her. "I only want the Nexus so that you can come back to evil and we can be together." _So that Piper and I can be together._

"Uh, Cole..." This was getting old.

"I'm so sorry, I had to involve your work. I just needed you distracted while I ruined Piper's club and put Paige in jail."

"Paige is in jail?" When did that happen?

"Listen, I'd love to stay and chat" no not really. "but all this considered I need to speed up my plan." Fast.

"Well, Cole, my sisters are gonna realize that I'm missing and Leo is gonna try to sense me and when he can't they're gonna come straight to you."

Cole laughed. She was so pitiful, always depending on her sisters.** "**Um, thanks for the concern, but I think I've got my bases covered." He waved his hand and Kaia, looking like Phoebe, appeared beside him.

"I knew you'd want me again." He had summoned her!

"Ignore her." He was going to vanquish her as soon as his plan was complete. She was getting very annoying.

"Oh my god." Who was that?

"Oh, no, not god. Kaia!"

"Just listen to her voice." Cole told her.

"You're sick, you know that?" She couldn't believe Cole had a demon double of her. "You need help." Uh oh. What if he was using her for something else. "Are-are you sleeping with me? I mean, her."

"You're sick, you know that? You need help." Kaia emulated Phoebe's cadence.

"Good." This might work out after all.

"Oh my god." _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

"Oh my god." Kaia repeated.

"Excellent." Not bad. "Come on, Kaia." They head for the elevator. Cole picked up Phoebe's purse on the way. "Ooh, I'm gonna need this." Then, feeling a tiny moment of sympathy her added. "There's some left over Chinese food in the fridge." Then he walked into the elevator. Phoebe stood there gaping. How was she going to get out of this one?

* * *

Kaia walked into the manor looking like Phoebe and saw Piper. Was this the witch Cole was trying to woe?

"Oh, uh, hi, Piper." _Bitch._ She wanted to kill her.

"Don't you 'hi Piper' me. I saw you." She had intended to be calm but seeing Phoebe just waltz in there all nonchalant pissed her off.

"I thought you said you were gonna be calm."

"I am calm." She wished she could blow her up.

"You saw me what?" Kaia asked worried that they were already onto her.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." What was her problem?

"Trust me, it's not an act." What the hell was Piper talking about?

"We saw you making out with Cole." _Bitch._

"Okay, well, that's just not possible, you see, because I'm pretty sure that I hate Cole, right?" This was getting complicated.

"Phoebe, I am pregnant. I am emotional and I am freaking out. And if you are back together with Cole then that is just fine but do not deny what I just saw." She stopped beating around the bush. She needed to know the truth.

"Okay, alright, then, uh, I'm back together with Cole." Kaia answered.

"What?" Leo asked flabbergasted.

"What?" _No. This can't be happening._ "How can you say that?" How could he do this to her?

"Wh- I thought you said it was fine?" What was up with this witch?

"Well, I didn't mean it!" She had hoped there was a good explanation. "And for god's sakes the man mummified you!" Heh. That had been vaguely amusing.

"Whoa, seriously?" Wow.

"Something's not right, her memory seems gone." Leo whispered to Piper.

"Okay, that's a good sign." Very good. Maybe. "Now Phoebe, try and focus. Does Cole have you under some kind of spell?" Yes. A spell.

"Maybe." Uhg. She hadn't signed up for this.

"Maybe, maybe is good. Because magic we can fight, lust, desperation, insanity we can not fight, but magic we can fight." Her thoughts were going a million miles an hour.

"Unless you've used your powers for evil." Leo added.

"Which you haven't, have you?" Piper asked.

"No, no, I don't think so and that would be the worst thing ever, right?" Kaia answered.

"Oh, yeah, we couldn't bring you back from that." Leo replied.

"Okay, so this is what we have to do. You have to take away my powers so I don't misuse them." Great idea.

"Yes. She's not evil, you're not evil." She wasn't evil but she was definitely acting strangely.

"So you think Cole has you under his control?" Leo asked.

"Well, yeah, why else would I have kissed Cole? Oh my god, what has he done to me?" Kaia asked, overacting a little bit.

"Oh, no, honey, it's gonna be okay." Piper assured her. It would be okay. Once she talked to Cole and figured out what the hell was going on.

"Yes, it is going to be okay, it's going to be okay once you take away my powers, you know, just to be safe." Kaia added.

"Piper, if you take away her powers she's going to be really vulnerable." Leo told his wife.

"But you guys can protect me, right?" Kaia asked sweetly.

"Well, I don't know. If Cole is reorganizing the Underworld, you're gonna need the Power Of Three." Leo said.

"No, as long as we're the ones to take it away we can bring it back but if Cole's got Phoebe under his control..." What was he up to? Piper was baffled.

"Yes, she's right. I am my own worst enemy. The sooner we weaken me the better." Kaia added.


	7. Betrayal & Confrantation

Cole looked up as the elevator doors opened and Piper stepped out into the penthouse. She looked furious. Not in the normal, way. She was Piper. She stood absolutely still. Face like a statue. She said nothing, but her eyes said everything. They were flaming with anger. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her eyes burned into him. Livid energy emanated out of her body.

He was slouched in his chair, a half-empty bottle of vodka on the glass table. He looked up at her in awe of her beauty, frightened of her anger towards him, ashamed at being caught like a little boy and sick with love for her. He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. She bore into him. He felt like she was looking into his very soul. He felt like a child being silently chastised. He felt so small. How did this tiny woman have this effect on him? She made him feel remorse: a foreign feeling for him. All his life, all 150 years, he'd lived with very small doses of remorse but the feeling came crashing over him with the look she gave him.

Piper saw him sitting there. Slumped in his chair. She knew he'd been drinking by the bottle on the table. A flicker of sympathy came over her but she squashed it quickly. She was angry. Furious with him. He had tried to ruin their lives and for what? The Nexus. He had jeopardized their lives, their relationship for the damn Nexus. Doubt filled her heart and mind. Was that his real motive? Was their love a sham? A ploy? Just to get to the nexus? She glared at him coldly as he raised his eyes to meet hers. This whole day had been an absolutely nightmare. Paige's accident. Her club. Phoebe. The house. And it was all because of him. This man who claimed to care about her. Who said he loved her. This man that she had given her heart to. She was beyond furious. He had truly hurt her. He had broken her heart.

"Piper." He whispered softly. She shook her head ever-so-slightly. Her face didn't lose its stony façade. She breathed slowly. Her heart was racing. She stood there in silence. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, Cole tore his eyes away from her and struggled slightly to stand up. She inhaled sharply as he came to a swaying, standing position. A lump caught in her throat but she refused to feel sympathy for him. He had brought this upon himself. He had hurt her. He took a few steps toward her. He was plastered. She braced herself trying to stay strong as he approached her.

"Piper" He said again. His tone was pleading. She refused to let him manipulate her again. She tried so hard to keep her composure. He looked so pitiful. This 6"3 220lb man looking like a sad little boy. He stopped when he was standing right in front of her. He could smell her scent. She could smell the liquor on his breath. She was so small. Literally half his size. He was a full foot taller than her yet she had such presence, he felt like he was two inches tall. He had never felt so ashamed. He lowered his head.

"I'm sorry." He raised his eyes hopefully, meeting hers. A rush of fury passed through Piper. Yes, she had wanted him to apologize but here he was. He had been the one to ruin everything. Now he was apologizing. Just like that. Like it would make everything okay. She wanted to cry. He looked so miserable. Where did he get off doing that? If she could she'd be drinking like a fish. She should be the one looking like crap. _He_ had ruined _her_. Why was he the one looking so dejected? She swallowed the lump in her throat and squared her shoulders.

"Piper?" He asked. He wanted reassurance. He wanted her to tell him she forgave him. He knew that wouldn't happen. She was irate. She shook her head. Her chest tightened. "How." She stopped. Angry tears slowly filled her eyes. "How could you?" She finished. She swallowed. Her voice was soft but filled with emotion. He shrunk. Every word was laced with hurt fury.

"I ..." He stopped. What could he say? How could he explain? She stood there. Stone-faced. Unmoving. But he could see the pain in her eyes. "Just." He paused. "I'm just _so_ sorry." What else could he say? He could see her eyes glisten in the dim light. She gazed at him in anger. Disgust. Pain. He was making this so hard. She was trying. Trying to be strong. She swallowed forcefully and tried to blink back tears. She couldn't take this anymore. It was too hard. She knew she'd fall apart if she stayed. With a deep breath she turned around and walked back towards the elevator. Her legs felt like they were being weighted down. Cole sighed in despair as she walked away from him. He couldn't let her do that.

"Piper wait." He called after her. She paused. Her finger was inches away from pushing the down button. He was no more than two yards behind her. He took two large strides towards her and stopped. Piper could feel his presence behind her. Normally, she'd be thrilled. She didn't know how to feel anymore. She felt his hand on her shoulder. She stiffened slightly. She didn't want him to touch her. Yet, a little part of her wanted to collapse in his arms.

"Please." She heard him whisper. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to summon the courage to face him. With a deep breath she turned around and faced him once more.

"I … I love you." He said earnestly. Her chest tightened and she closed her eyes. Squeezing them shut. Willing herself not to cry. He could see she was torn. She was furious but he knew she still cared for him.

"Piper. I didn't … I didn't mean for this to happen." He said softly. Her eyes flew open and he knew instantly he shouldn't have said that.

"Really?" she said icily. "So what did you intend when you ruined our lives, got Paige, hospitalized, screwed with my club, got Phoebe fired, stole our home and kidnapped my sister?" Her eyes were livid. The amber in her eyes seemed to glow with an angry fire.

"Piper …" he began.

"What?" She said coldly? "Explain it to me Cole. What did you think was going to happen? Or are you just upset because we figured you out?" Her anger was building up inside her again. It was easier to feel angry than it did to feel the hurt in her soul.

"No! Of course not." He replied. He hated seeing her like these. All he ever wanted to do was make her happy. He didn't know where to start. Where to begin explaining it all. Piper stood there glaring at him. Finally, she sighed.

"Forget it." Se said coldly. She spun on her heal and pushed the elevator button.

"Piper." Cole murmured as the elevator door opened. Piper turned around angrily.

"No. Don't you Piper me. You have no right to act like you care." Her tone was venomous. Her eyes were filling with tears once more. The pain in her heart was building.

"I do care." He whispered. She scoffed. "I love you." He was losing her. He could feel her slipping away as each moment passed. He needed to let her know how she felt. She pushed the close button on the elevator door.

"I've always loved you." He continued. Piper continued pressing the close button, willing it to separate her from him. "Even when we couldn't stand each other." He continued. "I cared about you." Piper was breathing harder. Close damnit. She needed to get away. "Piper you are everything to me." She inhaled sharply. This was getting to be too overwhelming. Finally. The doors began to close. "I never meant to hurt you." Piper unintentionally, instinctively froze the room. The elevators stopped. Cole stood, statuesque in front of her. It was silent. She breathed heavily and leaned against the back of the elevator wall. She felt drained. Physically and emotional. She was so tired. She leaned her head against the wall and breathed deeply, closing her eyes. Her thoughts were spinning everywhere. She couldn't focus.

"Piper?" She jumped, startled at the sudden voice. Cole was now stepping inside the elevator. He had unfrozen. She should have known. He was too powerful to stay frozen for very long.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. His voice thick with concern. Piper stiffened at his proximity. She felt trapped. She was trapped. She was stuck in this elevator with him.

"Baby?" He was worried. She looked pale. He stepped closer and reached his hand out to her.

"Don't." Her voice was cold and clear.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"Stop! Saying that!" Piper snapped. Cole's eyes widened as Piper raised her voice at him. "Sorry for what Cole? Sorry that we ruined your plan? Sorry that you can't manipulate me anymore? What are you sorry for? I'll tell you what I'm sorry for!" The floodgates had opened. "I'm sorry I ever believed your stupid lies. I'm sorry I fell for you. I'm sorry I jeopardized my marriage, my family for you!"

"Piper." Cole had never seen her this upset. It scared him to see her this way.

"No. Don't say anything. Don't talk to me. I'm sick of hearing your lies. Your promises. I can't." She faltered momentarily. "I can't do this anymore." She inhaled and he could see her tremble. "I … I trusted you Cole! I really …" She choked back tears. "How could you?" She whispered softly, still fighting back sobs. Cole didn't dare say anything. He knew she needed to get it out in her own time. She had her head down, her long glossy locks fell in her face. He could tell she was struggling to compose herself. She flung her head up, angry tears glistening in her eyes. This time when she spoke her voice was low and soft and precariously calm. "I loved you. I was actually stupid enough to consider given up family, my husband, my life, for you." Cole was shocked at this confession. She had never told him that before. "Well, it served me right. Falling for the damn source of all evil." Cole cringed. She saw him wince. She didn't care. "Phoebe was right." she continued. "What you didn't count on was that I'm not going to lie down and take it like Phoebe did." Cole just continued to listen to her. He was more than sober now. "You thought I was malleable maybe. Weak even. Is that why you targeted me? No, it doesn't matter anymore." Cole was shocked at how calm she suddenly was. "See what you didn't take into consideration is that no matter how much you think you've got me wrapped around your little finger, my family is more important to me than anything." Cole was in shock. He had only ever glimpsed this side of Piper before. "I'm not Phoebe okay." He looked at her. She paused and stared vehemently into his eyes. "I'm not my sister." She continued.

"I know." He murmured.

"No! You don't know. You thought I was an easy lay? That after Phoebe I'd be a piece of cake to manipulate?" She paused again to take a deep breath. Her cheeks were flushed again. "You were wrong Cole. I never want to see you again, do you understand me?" Cole felt his chest compress. "But rest assured. I _will_ vanquish you. Don't doubt that I will find a way." She let that register in his mind and she stared at him for a moment then she inhaled calmly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a family to get back to." She raised her eyebrows at him and pursed her lips together and waited for him to move. Cole was stunned. He was in shock. She clenched her jaw when she realized he wasn't moving. Suddenly he felt himself flying backwards through the elevator doors. Piper had used her powers on him. He gaped at her in shock from his position on the floor. She glared at him as she pushed the close button. Her furious gaze didn't waver as the doors closed, separating him from Piper. He was flabbergasted. "_I _never_ want to see you again._" Had she really meant that? What had he done? He had ruined everything in his attempt to win her over. She believed he had used her. She thought he didn't love her. Despite her cold words, he knew he had truly hurt her. What could he do?

Piper leaned her forehead against the cool, smooth elevator wall. It felt like it was taking forever. She was exhausted. She just wanted to crawl under the covers. It took all her energy just to stay in a standing position. Every ounce of angry energy she had was gone. Now all she could feel was the awful pain in her heart.

Suddenly she felt him shimmer in. She flinched and opened her eyes. Sure enough, there he was in the reflection. She mustered every last ounce of energy she had to turn around and face him. She flung out her hands and he smashed against the elevator wall but remained standing. He now looked fully coherent and fervent energy was emanating from him

"Piper." He spoke softly yet forcefully as he strode toward her. She attempted to fling him back but he stepped towards her and grabbed her wrists. Her eyes widened and she gasped. She was shocked. She knew he was, technically, evil but he had never been violent with her. He held her arms firmly and she struggled slightly against him. She knew it was futile. He had a good 100lbs on her. Her breath caught in her throat. For the first time since she had met him she was truly afraid of him. His eyes were boring into hers and with gentle force he pressed her against the elevator wall. Her breathing was now ragged and tried to flail against him.

"Leo!" She managed to whisper. Cole just chuckled coldly.

"He can't hear you, love." Piper winced at the pet name. She looked up at him and her eyes filled with tears against her will. Where was the loving, caring man she had fallen in love with? Suddenly his demeanor changed once more and he loosened his grip on her arms.

"I just want to talk to you." He explained softly. He hated himself for using force but Piper was a lot more powerful than even she knew. Her blows were painful, even for him. He saw fear in her eyes and it pained him to continue.

"I love you Piper." He spoke deliberately. "You are the most amazing, beautiful, vibrant person I have ever known." She bit her lip to keep the tears away. "Nothing, I have ever done, no matter how evil, was ever intended to hurt you in anyway." He paused to look deep into her glistening amber eyes. "I never had ulterior motives for our relationship." Piper whimpered underneath him. He loosened his grip some more. Her chest was heaving. "You are all I ever wanted. _You_." Piper's eyesight was getting blurry from all the tears but she kept fighting them back. "I know I screwed up Piper. I get it." She breathed in and shuddered. He let go of her arms. A tear slid down Piper's cheek. "Just know that." He took a step backward. Piper's arms fell, one to her stomach the other trembling to her side. "My love for you was the only thing in me that was pure and unequivocally good."

He stepped back and with that Piper let out a muffled sob. Her shoulders slumped and she stood there, silent tears streaming down her face. She was shaking. She hadn't felt such deep pain since Prue died. Her knees gave away from underneath her and she slowly slumped to the floor, her small body wracked with sobs. Cole was shocked. He had never seen her like this. It was worse than the silence and the violence. All he wanted to do was protect her and keep her safe and he had done the very opposite. He was the cause of her pain. He warily approached her huddled figure and cautiously kneeled beside her. At any other time he would have taken her in his arms but he didn't know what to do. He swallowed his doubt and carefully gathered her in his arms. To his surprise, she didn't object.

Piper felt him wrap his arms around her but she didn't have the energy to protest. A little part of her was grateful. She instinctively leaned into his body and buried herself in his arms. Slowly, he rocked her back and forth, like one would a small child. He held her in his arms, her small body shaking against him. He could feel the dampness of her tears on his chest. He closed his eyes in grief. He let one small tear slide down his cheek and land in her soft hair. He sat there for what seemed like hours, just holding his love. His beautiful little Piper.

He sat there and felt her shaking cease, her heartbeat slow. Her ragged breathing became more even. Slowly, she lifted her head and she gazed at him with deep, sad eyes. Her cheeks, streaked with tears. Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"I can't do this anymore." She said to him. He knew what she meant. She couldn't continue the affair. He could feel his chest tightening. His heart was being crushed.

"Piper." He spoke softly. He couldn't lose her.

"No." She shook her head slightly. "I _can't._" She inhaled a shuddery breath and swallowed. "We can't." He looked at her. She could see the pain in his eyes. "It hurts too much." She added. They continued to sit there in silence. He continued to hold her in his arms. They were both resigning themselves to what had just happened. After several minutes, Piper wiped her cheek and started to stand up. She wobbled slightly on her feet but she squared her shoulders, smoothed her shirt and pushed the button again on the elevator. She stood in silence. Her back to him. He stood up as the elevator began to move. They stood in heavy silence until the movement stopped and the doors opened for her. She turned and looked at him. The pain in her eyes was mirrored in his. It was all she could do to keep from running back into his arms. With intense effort she tore her eyes away from his and walked out into the lobby. The doors shut behind her. Cole was left standing. Alone. The result of which he knew were no one's fault but his own.

* * *

Cole was sitting in a chair in a demonic strip club, sulking. His plan had failed. He was pissed off. Piper was angry with him. A dancer approached him.

"You asked for me?" the stripper asked.

"Kaia's friend?" Cole asked.

"Used to be." The stripper responded a bit icily. This man had killed her friend.

"She tell you want I want?" Cole asked the dancer.

"You mean this?" the woman asked as she shape shifted into Phoebe.

"Yeah, that's it." Cole responded.

The dancer moved closer to him and sat sexily in his lap. She then whispered in his ear seductively. "You just tell me what you want, baby."

Cole viciously stabbed her in the stomach, violently vanquishing her.** "**That's what I want. _Baby."_ He looked at his athame and smiled cruelly. Phoebe had ruined his plan to win Piper away. She had ruined everything. For the past three years all she had done was make his life miserable. This was the final straw. Now Piper hated him. He needed a plan. He was going to get her back. No matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Piper finished drying herself off and slipped on her satin bathrobe. She entered her room and picked up her hairbrush off of the vanity. Stroke, stroke, stroke. She stared absently at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair. Leo hadn't been around hardly at all the past week. He had some issues with two of his charges and he was constantly orbing out. He had only orbed in the afternoon before to get a bite to eat and then quickly left again. Paige was pretty much avoiding her and Phoebe was pretty much absorbed with herself and her work. Right now nobody was home. Phoebe and Paige were early morning Saturday shopping. Piper hadn't wanted to go. Nothing fit her right anymore anyhow. To the casual viewer, she looked normal, maybe even like she just had a little tummy pooch but she felt huge. As children Piper had always been the smallest. Prue had her awesome curves. Phoebe had grown breasts very early, like Grams. Piper had been the late bloomer. She had a small frame and compared to Phoebe and Prue she looked like a little girl. Then Paige - she was endowed with both the hourglass figure and the big breasts. Piper hadn't really filled out until she was in her early twenties. She had gone from a shapeless size 0 to a nice 2-4. She had been able to borrow Phoebe's clothes and actually filled them out. She knew she was never going to have Paige's curves or Phoebe's breasts but she had been happy with her body. Now that she was pregnant her teenage insecurities were beginning to resurface. Only this time, for the first time in her life she felt really fat. Shopping would have merely reminded her that she was no longer a 2. Hell, she could barely fit into her 4s anymore. The only thing that comforted her was her increased breast size. She hadn't been prepared for the sudden pregnancy cleavage. Leo had definitely enjoyed the newfound breasts. Hell, Cole had too. She had opted to skip out on the shopping excursion. Especially since she knew that her sisters would try to get her into some maternity clothes. She had caved after the Mummy incident but she definitely preferred normal clothes do maternity ones. 

She finished combing out her damp hair and began to ready herself to go to P3. The Counting Crows were playing that night and she had to go make sure everything was going smoothly. She reached into her jewelry box and pulled out a pair of small studs. She proceeded to put them in her ears. Suddenly she dropped one earring.

"Damnit." She muttered to no one in particular. She bent down to look for the lost earring and saw nothing. Before she knew it she was on her hands and knees scouring the floor.

"That's a nice look for you." Cole said with a smile. He had been standing there for a few moments watching her vainly look for the earring. He couldn't help but grin when he saw her. Piper looked up at him. She was on all fours. Her satin bathrobe was falling loosely on her front and he had an excellent view of her chest. Her hair was damp and falling around her shoulders. She gave him one of her classic stern Piper glares. She was furious. She didn't want to talk to him. He had tried to contact her many times over the past week. He'd sent her enormous amounts of flowers. "I'm sorry" notes. He shouldn't' be here. He had betrayed her. She couldn't take it anymore. She broke into giggles. She knew she looked ridiculous. Cole laughed as well. It warmed Piper's heart to hear his laughter. He rarely let his guard down to truly enjoy things.

"Come here you." He grinned and pulled her to her feet. Barefoot she didn't even come up to his chin. He pulled her close to him and gazed down at her lovingly. She smiled softly at him and politely extracted herself from his arms. She saw Cole's smile falter as she walked away from him.

"Cole. You shouldn't be here." She murmured softly.

"Piper. Please. Just hear me out." He said, almost begging.

She sighed deeply. She looked up at him and bit her lip. She crossed her arms over her chest protectively. She was considering it. She really was but then the reality of everything he did washed over her again and her face hardened. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Piper." He said, this time, a clear pleading tone, infecting his voice. "_Please_."

She sighed again, this time in resignation and he knew he could continue. He took a step closer to her and continued.

"Where is everyone?" he asked slightly wary.

"Leo's with charges and my sisters are shopping." She responded flatly.

He nodded and breathed deeply as if trying to muster the courage to go through with it. "Piper." He took a step towards her. She stiffened.

"I'm so sorry." He took another step and this time she visibly tightened her arms around herself.

"I love you more than you could ever know." She bit her lip harder.

"I … made a mistake." He inched closer to her.

"I've made many mistakes." He inhaled.

"I tend to do that a lot." Piper looked at him, her stony face slowly softening. He was so sincere.

"I know I screwed up. And I wish I could promise never to screw up again but I can't." Piper looked at him, concern overriding the anger in her face.

"I just … I can't let you go without you knowing how much I care. I couldn't bear knowing that you thought I used you." Piper lowered her eyes momentarily.

"I can't justify what I did. All I can say is that I actually thought I could win you over." At this, Piper frowned.

"Not to evil. Not necessarily. To me." He moved even closer to her. They were nearly touching. He could feel the warmth of her body just inches away from him.

"I thought, I'd be fine. That our situation was enough. That I didn't need you full time." He shook his head and sighed.

"It sounds stupid but I couldn't … still can't bear the thought of losing you, of sharing you with someone else. I thought maybe, if I could win the house, the nexus you would come to me. We could be together. It's ridiculous, I know, but it made sense to me at the time. After the whole mummy thing, I felt like you were slipping away. That I would, for sure, lose you. It was just a matter of time." He paused at looked at her.

"When this started, it was fun." Piper pursed her lips. "Exciting." He chuckled sardonically.

"I was getting over Phoebe. You reminded me of her." Piper tensed noticeably. She didn't like where this was heading.

"Here I was, a miserable man and you were there. A beautiful woman, who bore a startling resemblance to my ex-wife. Not to mention you were great in bed." Piper frowned, uncomfortably.

"And to top it all off" he continued. "There were no strings attached. You were married, so I didn't have to worry about commitments and all that crap." Piper swallowed, tensely. She was incredibly uncomfortable and she was getting increasingly angry again, but he didn't' stop.

"It's every guys dream. Great sex with a beautiful woman without any obligations. It's everything I could have asked for." He paused and his voice was lower when he spoke again.

"I just … never expected to fall for you like I did." Piper's eyebrows furled.

"And I did. I fell so hard, Piper." His voice was laced with sad love.

"Cole." Piper murmured, shaking her head softly.

"No. Piper. Let me finish." Piper's eyes looked up at him, sad and filled with emotion.

"I love you _so_ much. I never expected this to happen. I never wanted or dreamed this would happen. I've only ever loved three women in my life. You, Phoebe and my mother. You make my heart whole, baby." Piper's eyes glistened.

"And despite everything, I can't get you out of my mind and my heart. I see you and I want you. I want to be with you forever. And it hurts so much seeing you with Leo. It just tears me up. I know I have no right to be upset. I'm the asshole that's seeing his wife but I couldn't help feeling jealous. And all I wanted was to have you for myself. I just wanted you. It's selfish I know. To want to ruin your marriage. It definitely qualifies me as a bastard but that's all I wanted to do. Have you. Keep you. Love you."

"I know, it doesn't even begin to justify everything that I put you through, I just need you to know that I never meant to hurt you." He stopped, his eyes on the floor. His shoulders sagging.

"I love you." They stood motionless, eyes locked. He could see how torn she was. He took a step closer to her.

"I missed you." He whispered. He was inches away from her face. He gazed into her eyes. She was so beautiful and caring. He adored her. Here she was. In front of him. She was so fresh and smooth. She didn't have a drop of make-up on and she looked so stunning. Such a contrast from Phoebe who was always made up. It always shocked him how these two women, these sisters could be so different, yet he cared for them both. At his peak with Phoebe, she had been his world and now it was like that with Piper. She cocked her head to the side. He loved it when she did that. She smiled. She knew she should be mad. Every logical bone in her body told her not to give in this easily. He had done more that just betray her. He had tried to turn the nexus, the house evil.

"I missed _you._" She murmured. He knew she meant it. There was so much sincerity in her eyes. He leaned forward and gently laid a small, soft, gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back and locked eyes with her. They sat there, silent for a few moments. Then he carefully cupped her face in his hands. She looked at his lips. They were full and soft and inviting. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. She breathed in his scent. He could hear her heartbeat. He glanced at her once more and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt her senses compensate. Every nerve ending came alive as his lips crushed hers. He broke the kiss without losing contact. Gently he darted out his tongue, dragging it along her bottom lip. She could feel the tingling go through her entire body. She slipped her tongue out and licked his upper lip. In unison their lips met and he sucked her bottom lip languidly as she sucked seductively on his upper one. She tasted amazing. Their kiss continued. Slow and tender. Slowly he flicked his tongue into her mouth and she devoured it eagerly. Their kiss became more passionate and suddenly he pulled away. Piper's eyes flung open but the moment she saw the look on his face she broke into a sexy grin. He pulled his suit jacket off and let it drop to the floor. She noticed the shape of his muscles underneath his shirt. Her eyes wandered lower to his waistline and then she couldn't help but notice the bulge growing in his slacks. She looked up at him and sighed deeply. He traced her jaw line with his fingers. She put her hands on his chest. She loved feeling how hard and secure he was. She could feel his muscles underneath her palms. He lowered his head and kissed her neck behind her ear. It was her weak spot. She felt her stomach flutter. Her whole body was being ignited on fire. He continued to kiss and lick her sensitive skin periodically. She gripped his shirt and pulled on his tie, pulling his body closer to hers. He was driving her crazy. He was nibbling on her collar bone and had softly pushed her bathrobe off of one shoulder. She could feel her nipples tighten as he approached ever so slightly lower on her chest. Suddenly, she pulled away. Now it was Cole's turn to look on in shock. She grinned again and sat up straight, pulling her bathrobe back over her shoulder. She gripped his hips with her knees and pulled him close. Then she lowered her hands and took a hold of his waistline. Nimbly, she teased the belt buckle open, and pulled it out completely. She looked up at him. He was entranced. There was hunger in his eyes. She sexily flung the belt to the floor. He grinned and leaned forward urgently for a deep lengthy kiss. She wrapped her legs around him as his hands roamed her back and front voraciously.

* * *

"I could have just orbed the car." Paige said, frustrated. She and Phoebe walked into the living room with only two small bags of items. Their shopping trip had been a bust. They had stopped at a tiny boutique on the way to the embarcadero and then Paige's car had refused to start and to make matters worse, Paige didn't have AAA. Phoebe, who had dated a mechanic, had tried to fix it but that hadn't turned out either so they had left the car parked there and inconspicuously orbed home. Now they were grumpy and tired and wanted some lunch.

"Right, Paige. You could have orbed the car out of the freaking parking lot. That wouldn't have been inconspicuous at all." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"We could have pushed it behind the store first." Paige replied absently, as she walked towards the kitchen. Phoebe followed her. "Anyhow, Leo will be able to fix it right?"

"If he's ever around long enough to." Phoebe answered. "I don't think fixing bugs are really high up on the Elder's priority list."

"Well, I mean, he is a handyman right?" Paige asked as she opened up the fridge.

"Yeah, but that was his cover, you know, back when he was trying to seduce Piper." Phoebe replied with a smirk. "You should just call a tow truck before it gets stolen."

"I will." Paige replied as she poured herself a tall glass of milk.

"You know what?" Phoebe added. "I think Piper knows a guy who's worked on her car before." Phoebe grabbed an apple and headed out of the kitchen and upstairs.

* * *

Piper moaned as Cole caressed her bare breast. They were lying on the small sofa in Piper's bedroom. Piper had her hands above her head. Cole was on top of her holding her wrists with his right hand while he caressed her with his left. He kissed and nibbled her body as she writhed beneath him. He was rock hard with desire for her. He slid his hand up her thigh. She bent her knee and raised her hips to meet him. He squeezed her butt and gently stroked the inside of her thigh. Piper arched her back and groaned against him. Suddenly, he stiffened. Piper snapped her head to side. There had been a noise.

"Cole!" Phoebe screamed. She was standing in the doorway. She couldn't believe her eyes. She knew Cole was evil but she had never thought he'd stoop so low. He was trying to rape her sister. Her poor, pregnant sister! She shrieked again and flew across the room at Cole. He was caught off guard. Phoebe flew at him with her fists and beat him wildly.

"Get off her!" She yelled as she tried to pull him off of her sister. Cole was dumbfounded and quickly slipped off the couch and stood with his hands in the air backing away from Phoebe. Piper, shocked, pulled her bathrobe nervously around her and managed to move into a sitting position.

"You sick! Sick! Bastard!" Phoebe wailed as she continued to hit him.

* * *

Paige heard commotion and screaming from upstairs and instantly feared a demon attack. She ran up the stairs and down the hall. What she found shocked her. Piper, pale and scared-looking was sitting on the couch protectively holding her sheer bathrobe to herself. Phoebe on the other hand was screaming semi-coherently and flailing wildly at a half-dressed Cole. It took a moment for the scene in front of her to fully register. She took in the suit coat and belt on the floor and Cole's unbuttoned shirt and Piper's nearly dressed form. Caught. They had finally been caught. She rushed to Phoebe and pulled her away from Cole who was standing helplessly allowing her to beat him.

"Phoebe!" She yelled. Phoebe fought her wildly still attempting to hit Cole. He looked like a deer in the headlights. Paige held on to her trying to calm her down. Finally, she placed herself in between Phoebe and Cole. Phoebe was still fuming. She was flushed with anger. Paige stood there, one arm extended towards Phoebe, keeping her at bay. She saw a stunned Piper, shakily stand up behind her. Paige locked eyes with her. At that instant Piper understood. Paige knew. She had known for a while now. Phoebe noticed the contact and turned around.

"Oh Piper!" She wailed and flung her arms around her sister. Piper's eyes widened as Phoebe embraced her. Guilt washed over her and she stiffened. She gently pushed Phoebe away and trembling, ever so slightly, she stepped towards Cole. She looked into his eyes and saw such intense sadness. She inhaled deeply. He put his hand on her shoulder and collecting her courage she turned around to face her sisters.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Family Feud

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them all. Also, anonymous reviews are now welcome. I finally figured out how to change that. Sorry that the chapter is so short. I promise it's leading up to something.

* * *

"You disgraceful slut." Phoebe lashed out.

"Go to hell." Piper spun around and angrily stomped out of her bedroom. Phoebe hurriedly followed her into the hall.

"Don't walk away from me, Piper." She continued. "Piper!" Phoebe yelled.

Piper stopped and stood still, her back to her sister. She was fuming. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, swallowed and slowly turned around to face her lover's ex-wife. She stared icily at her sister.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Phoebe said, rather than asked. Her voice was soft and flat. Cold. Piper simply glared at her with intense amber eyes. Phoebe took a step closer to Piper. They were now standing within arms length of each other. Paige stood hesitantly in Piper's doorway watching the dispute.

"Do you?" She continued. "Did you think at all? About Leo? About any of us?" She shook her head and lowered her eyes disparagingly looking Piper over. Piper pursed her lips and clenched her jaw. Phoebe flung her arms in the air and turned to leave but stopped.

"You make me sick! Sick!" She turned around and spat at Piper. "How can you be so selfish?" She muttered scathingly.

"_I'm_ selfish?" Piper asked. Her tone filled with venom. "I'm the selfish one? My entire life, everything has been about Phoebe. What will make Phoebe happy? What's wrong with Phoebe? Why is Phoebe acting up? You were constantly upsetting Grams! Always. You never let up. You didn't care. You didn't care about anyone but yourself. You had your chance Phoebe! You had him. You ruined it. Your ruined him. His entire life! You ruined ours!"

"Stop it." Phoebe murmured but Piper continued. Everything. Every moment of pent up anger spilled out.

"You tortured him Phoebe. Playing with his heart. Is it any wonder he got sick of your stupid games? And you betrayed him. When he needed you the most. And when all he wanted was to be put out of his misery you couldn't even oblige. And for what? Why? Because you always have to win. But you betrayed us too Phoebe! You turned your back on us! And I'm the selfish one? We did everything. Everything we could to be there for you. He saved our lives. He took on evil for us! For you! Paige knew. She tried to tell you and all you did was demean her. You couldn't even appreciate what he did for you. Do you think it was easy for him? To take on the evil? After being good? You have no idea what he's been through!"

"Oh, and you do?' Phoebe remarked.

"Actually, yes. I do. I know how much he had to sacrifice Phoebe because I have too. We all have." She glanced at Paige who lowered her eyes. "For you. Because it's always about Phoebe isn't it?"

"No." Phoebe was nearly shaking with hurt and anger.

"No? Prue died Phoebe! She died! Or don't you get that? She died while you were off frolicking in the underworld."

"No." She closed her eyes.

"Yes. You weren't here! We needed you! And you weren't there. You weren't there and she died. She's dead!" Piper inhaled and lowered her voice. "Because of you."

Phoebe's eyes flung open and before she knew it her hand was connecting with Piper's face. Piper felt the stinging blow. It was hard and cold. She was taken off balance and took a step backwards. Her neck had snapped to side with the impact. Her hand had instantly flown to her stinging cheek. Slowly she pulled her hand away from her face and looked up, through the hair in her eyes, to her sister. She was stunned silent. As she pulled her hand away she saw blood on her hands and licked her lips. She tasted the coppery liquid. Her lip was split. Phoebe's eyes widened and she turned on her heel and down the hall. Piper stood there. Stunned. Motionless. She felt her split lip heal and knew it was the baby's doing. The entire room was distorted from the tears in her eyes. Suddenly she felt Paige take her arm and slowly lead her down the hall to her room.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**  



	10. Aftermath

Hey guys. SO SORRY! for the huge delay in the update. I have no excuse except that I've been super busy. I know, I know. It's lame. Anyhow. I promise I'll be a lot quicker to update. Within the week. I swear. Anyway, please read and review! I really appreciate all the suggestions and comments people have written! Hope you like these chapters.

* * *

Piper was on her knees in the bathroom, retching into the toilet violently when she suddenly felt arms envelope her. One hand carefully supported her abdomen and chest while the other gently smoothed back her hair. She knew this touch. It was gentle and loving and kind. She could smell his scent. Subtle and pure. It was Leo. She gagged as all the guilt washed over her once more. He stayed there, on his knees with her. Holding her. Soothing her. Until she had expelled every modicum from her stomach. Even as she heaved with nothing coming out. He remained. Without saying a word. He cared for her. He held her. Cradled her on the bathroom floor. Wiped her moist brow and held her trembling body. Finally, when her breathing slowed and her shaking lessened he carefully helped her to her feet and still supporting her he put toothpaste on her toothbrush and helped her clean her teeth. She looked absolutely exhausted. Her face was pale. Her skin was clammy. Her hair was damp and stringy. There didn't appear to be an ounce of energy left in her body. Even her eyes. Her vibrant golden eyes, were dull and vacant. He moistened a washrag and tenderly dabbed her face lovingly. Then he slowly led her back into their room and to the bed. He looked into her eyes. He wanted to make everything alright. He wished she would talk to him. Tell him. Tell him what she was thinking. Why she was sad. What had happened. She spoke not a word. But as he tucked her in she looked into his sad and caring crystal eyes and a single tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

"Where's Phoebe?" Leo asked Paige as he walked into the attic. Paige was curled up on the couch pretending to read.

"Can't you sense her?" She said without so much as moving.

"Yes, but I'd rather hear it from you." He approached her and stood in front of Paige. She could feel his eyes boring into her. Finally she looked up at him. His blue eyes looked concerned and worried.

"What happened?" He asked softly?

She didn't know how much to say. She didn't know if she should say anything. She felt trapped. Trapped by sisterly loyalty and the loyalty she felt for Leo. She bit her lip. She couldn't form the words. Leo seemed to sense this and carefully sat down next to her.

"The elders said there was a rift in the power of three." He paused hoping this would entice her to speak. When she remained silent, he continued. "The last time this happened, a demon was involved but that doesn't seem to be the case now." Paige continued to sit silently.

"Paige." He looked deep into her eyes. "Please." She felt completely and utterly torn. "I need to know what happened." She stared at him. He tried to decipher the meaning behind her big brown eyes. "Is Phoebe okay?" Paige nodded. She could see the relief in Leo's eyes. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"They … um. They got into a fight." She said her eyes cast down.

"Piper and Phoebe?"

"Hmm hmm." She responded. A part of her felt like she was betraying them.

"About?" Paige just shook her head. She couldn't say it. It wasn't her place or her responsibility. Leo nodded.

"How bad?" He asked. He knew it was bad. The elders had felt the aftershocks.

"Phoebe, uh, hit her." Paige mumbled. Leo was stunned.

"What?" He stood up, shocked. "My god."


	11. Breakfast Revelations

"I made veggie omelets." She said softly. Piper had spent all morning in the kitchen. Cooking, baking, cleaning. It was how she cleared her mind. Normally, anyhow. It wasn't working so well this time. Phoebe was in the kitchen, silently reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Do you want any?" She asked. Phoebe hadn't so much as looked up.

"Want what?" Leo asked, cheerily walking into the kitchen. "Oooh! Omelets!" He busied himself, filling two plates with the scrumptious meal, completely oblivious to the animosity in the kitchen. Well, acting oblivious anyhow. Leo didn't know what was going on but he knew it wasn't good. He was trying to soften things up.

"Thanks sweetie." He said, smiling and kissed Piper tenderly. Piper forced a smile back and continued to busy herself.

"Here." He said, smiling at Phoebe as he plopped a delicious smelling, piping hot plate in front of her. Piper looked up slightly to catch Phoebe's reaction. Phoebe simply responded with a crisp "thanks" and reluctantly took a bite of the food. Piper was ever-so-slightly relieved. She must have let out a sigh because Phoebe looked up at her. Their eyes caught momentarily. Piper immediately, lowered them again and turned around to wipe the counters for the third time that morning.

Leo attempted to make some small talk with Phoebe regarding some tax evasion scandal in the newspaper but she was too distracted. Much to her chagrin, she couldn't help but sneak glances at Piper as she stirred, chopped and whipped more food. Her hair was pulled back but stray, wispy locks curled around her face. She was flushed and perspiring slightly from the heat of the oven and from working so hard. From the front, Phoebe could hardly tell she was pregnant. It was only from her profile that Phoebe saw the protruding tell-tale sign that she was expecting. As Piper stirred a steaming pot of some delicious smelling food, she absently rubbed her swollen belly. Phoebe cursed at her sister mentally. She should be the pregnant one. Not her. She was supposed to have Cole's baby. She was supposed to be happily married with a baby on the way, married to a drop-dead gorgeous super successful attorney. What did he see her? What did Piper have that she didn't? Phoebe was the beautiful one. The big breasted, voluptuous, sexy one. She and Cole matched perfectly. Piper wasn't his type. She was plain and reserved and mousy. Phoebe caught herself staring at her sister. As she stood there, intently chopping up vegetables and absently wiping her brow with the back of her sleeve, Phoebe began to question herself. Piper had always been the self-proclaimed plain Jane of the family. Prue, with her confidence and striking blue eyes. Phoebe, the gregarious flirt. Paige, the curvy vixen. It wasn't hard to see how it would be hard for Piper to compare to those three. It wasn't like Piper was ugly. Phoebe wouldn't go so far as to say that. She just wasn't the stunning beauty that her three sisters were. Even when they were little girls. Prue had charmed everyone with her cherubic round face and big blue eyes. And Phoebe, the baby. Women had always ooohd and aaahhhd over how beautiful she was. Piper had been the "cute" one. The women loved to use that word for her. Phoebe remembered one time when she was about ten. The three of them were at the grocery store with Grams and they had bumped into one of Grams' old friends. Prue, at 14 was turning into a beautiful nymph. And Phoebe, still possessed the little girl plumpness that just charmed the women. With her big toothy smile and dark hair. The lady had just adored them.

"Penny! Look at this girl! You're going to have to lock her away pretty soon to keep those boys at bay!" She said, referring to Prue. "She's absolutely beautiful! And Phoebe! Look at you! Las time I saw you, you were this big!" She lowered her hand, indicating a very small height. "But look at how you've grown up! She's just darling Penny. Truly." And then came Piper's turn. Little skinny Piper. Because that's what she had been then. Phoebe had a good 10 lbs on her at that point. "Piper!" The woman had exclaimed, faltering slightly. "How cute!"

Cute. That's what Piper had been. Cute and sweet. Sweet and nice.

Cute and sweet and nice were definitely not Cole's type. What was it? She continued gazing intently. Willing her mind to see what Cole saw. And suddenly she did. All too vividly really.

"You okay?" Leo asked her as she gasped for breath.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She muttered too quickly. "Just inhaled too much juice."

Leo looked at her suspiciously and Phoebe looked up to see Piper staring at her intently, a slightly concerned look on her face. Phoebe looked away nervously, but a few minutes later she snuck another look at Piper. Was she really that beautiful? She examined her figure. Other than the fetus in her front it was great. She had slim legs and thighs, small breasts. She was very well proportioned. Phoebe analyzed her face. The cheekbones, the smile, the eyes. All this time. She had seen, but not seen. Piper wasn't a Brazilian supermodel by any means but she wasn't as plain as Phoebe had given her credit for. In fact, underneath the simple persona was a beautiful girl. She had an understated, subtle beauty that Phoebe had often mistaken for plainness but now as she stared harder at her sister, she was beginning to worry. She had kept herself sane the past two days by assuring herself that Cole was doing this simply to get back at her. To make her jealous. It was a cruel joke. She hadn't let herself believe that he could actually have feelings for her sister. That he could really be attracted to her. Piper for Christ sake. Paige, maybe she could have understood but Piper? But this newfound realization that Piper was lacking in ugliness made Phoebe cringe. Where had plain Jane Piper gone? Where was the shy, mousy sister that she once knew? In her place stood a beautiful Madonna who was threatening everything Phoebe knew and expected. They had their roles. Well-defined ones at that, carefully sculpted for them since they were infants. Piper was stepping outside of hers. Betraying her responsibility.

* * *

**Read & Review Guys! Please! **


	12. Lovers, No More

"Paige." She sighed, and raked her hand through her hair. "Look. I just … I need to talk to him." She stopped. Bit her lip. Waited for the reaction. Paige sighed and nodded. She had been Piper's shadow for the last week, never letting her out of her sight. She had accompanied her to the grocery store, to the library, the club, a business conference, event to her prenatal water aerobics class. As much as she had disliked playing Piper's Siamese twin she knew Piper had hated it that much more. Piper had always been incredibly independent and Paige knew she had detested the constant company but she hadn't complained. Not once. It would have been easier if she had, but it was as if Piper had resigned herself to her sins. Paige looked at Piper. The yearning in Piper's eyes convinced her. She sighed. She couldn't' torture her sister anymore. She knew if Phoebe found out she'd be furious but at this point she didn't care.

"Okay." She said. Piper looked surprised. "But I'm going with you." Piper nodded gratefully.

* * *

They were standing together in silence as the elevator slowly lifted them up the nine stories that it took to get to Cole's pent house. Paige watched Piper in the reflective ceiling. To the casual viewer she would look completely normal but Paige knew she wasn't. She was biting her lip ever so slightly and she kept rubbing her fingers on her palms as if her hands were sweating. Paige was pretty sure they were. Piper's eyes kept darting around the small room. Piper felt as though this was the longest elevator ride she'd ever been on. She closed her eyes, inhaled and braced herself on the side rail.

_They stumbled into the elevator. One hand was around his neck, the other was clutching his tie. Cole had his arms around her. They were kissing furiously. His tongue ravaged her mouth, flicking in and out rhythmically. He pressed her against the elevator wall his groin hot against her. She could feel his hard desire. A guttural moan escaped one of them. As the doors closed Cole scooped her up by her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her higher. She moaned. He licked her neck. Sucking tenderly on the sensitive skin below her ear. He slipped one hand up her dress. He linked two fingers underneath the thing strap of her underwear. He tugged on it and she groaned. She arched her back resting her head against the wall as he sucked hard on her neck and ripped her thong. Piper gasped in painful pleasure as she felt the sting of the thin material rip across her thigh. Her breathing increased as he caressed the inside of her legs. He delicately slid his fingers inside her and she gasped. She gripped his neck tighter and pulled herself away from him ever so slightly. He grinned devilishly and she smirked at him as she slid to the floor and dexterously unfastened his belt and slid off his pants and boxer briefs in one swift motion. Just as quickly, he scooped her up, slammed her against the wall and impaled her.  
_

Piper was startled out of her reverie as the elevator came to a stop. Instinctively she threw her hands out and froze the doors before they could open. She glanced at Paige who raised her eyebrows at her. After a moment she took a deep breath and unfroze the room. The doors slowly slid open. She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the familiar apartment reveal itself before her. Cautiously, she walked out into the large apartment. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in her surroundings. It was filthy. Half-eaten food was everywhere. Liquor bottles and trash littered the floor and furniture. Piper maneuvered through the debris and scanned the apartment for any sign of Cole. Paige reluctantly followed.

"Cole?" Piper murmured gently. He was lying motionless. "Cole?" She spoke a bit louder. She gasped as his eyes shot open. He blinked repeatedly, attempting to orient himself. Scratching his head he sat up and looked at her. Piper's heart sunk as she saw him. A bottle of rum was tucked in his arm and several other empty bottles of liquor were scattered around him. His face was scruffy. It looked like he hadn't shaved in days.

* * *

"Piper." Paige called and tapped her watch. She had been standing there in silence for nearly a half an hour as Piper and Cole had spoken intensely. They really had to get out of here before someone noticed they were off the radar. Piper glanced back and nodded.

"Okay." She said, gazing deeply into Cole's eyes. "I better go."

He nodded. Sadness filling his deep blue eyes. She looked up at him lovingly. Hesitantly, she stood on her tip toes and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek. She could smell his aroma, which despite the sweat and tears and booze she could still make out. Slowly she began to pull away, her face still lingering close to his. Slowly, their eyes met. Those piercing, cerulean eyes seared through her. Everything he was feeling was transmitted to her through those clear blue portals. She could feel his sadness, misery, anger, love. He gazed deeper into those Amber pools and ever-so-slowly their faces got closer together. Piper closed her eyes and seconds later his lips were fervently pressed against hers. His arms wrapped around her, holding onto her desperately. She flung her hands around his neck and kissed him back. She didn't even think about Paige, who was standing yards away, watching the whole thing. At first the kiss was ardent, fierce with a desperate passion. It was frantic and intense, their lips entwining in a violent dance of love and desolation. Their tongues, stabbing and melting in each others mouths. They were consumed with the panic of separation and so their mouths and lips and tongues became one in a futile attempt to stop the inevitable. Slowly, the kiss deepened. The frenzy lessened and the kiss became a gentle wave of lingering, melancholy bliss. They carefully, sucked and tasted each other. Each one memorizing every last curve of the other's body while simultaneously, silently pleading with reality to be wrong. It was with serene anguish that they reluctantly separated, opened their eyes and silently said their last goodbyes.


	13. WitchNapped

**Just a quick chapter! Another one later this week!** **Read and Review Please! It boosts my self-esteem. ; )**

* * *

It had been almost a week since she had said goodbye to Cole. She tried not to think about him. Not that trying did any good. She and Phoebe were keeping it civil for the sake of their powers. Leo had explained to them how their powers had weakened as a result of the rift between them. The situation wasn't as dire as the time that they lost their powers back when Prue was alive, but it was still dangerous. Leo kept trying to get them to warm up to each other but Piper really didn't see how that could possibly happen. Phoebe was furious with her. Hateful even. Piper was mostly just hurt by Phoebe's reaction and she was angry as well. She hadn't apologized for what she had said that day in the hall but part of her wasn't really sorry. The steaming water continued to pound down on her back. She felt Leo in front of her. In a guilty attempt to mend things with him she had re-instigated their co-showering habit. She had to admit, though, that she was enjoying it far more than she had expected. Years ago, they had started showering together so that they could steal some time alone together. It had turned into an almost therapeutic thing. In the midst of all the chaos in their lives they had still been able to enjoy those minutes alone together. Sometimes they had talked. Other times they had made love, and sometimes they had just gently washed themselves clean. Today, Piper was just thinking, her eyes shut tight, the jets of water streaming down over her. She felt Leo, take a hold of her hand. She reluctantly opened her eyes. She couldn't help herself, she laughed out loud. Leo had used the soap bubbles to give himself a clown-like mustache and beard. He grinned goofily at her and she smiled appreciatively. Leo had been very patient with her the past week. He hadn't tried to force any information out of her and he had given her space when she needed it. Now, he was just trying to cheer her up. She smiled and tenderly wiped the soap off of his face. Her hands lingered on his face. He truly was an angel. She had betrayed him but she was going to make it up to him. Slowly she stepped out from underneath the shower head and kissed him softly on the lips. He still tasted soapy but she didn't mind. He was her husband. That was all that mattered. He looked down at her, lovingly. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her back, first tenderly, gently then slowly he became more passionate. As the kiss deepened and she leaned closer to her husband's body, she felt his hard desire against her. For a flicker of an instant, she recoiled. Something about the act of sex made the guilt swell up inside her again. She squashed the doubts in her head. She definitely wasn't in the mood but if Leo wanted it she'd try her best to act like she wanted it too. It was her duty as the cheating wife to pay penance for her sins.

* * *

Piper sleepily woke up from her nap. She and Leo had made love for the first time in nearly a month and she had fallen asleep afterwards. She heard yelling and crashes from upstairs and her groggy brain immediately went on the alert. She jumped out of bed. She realized she was only clad in a very long shirt of Leo's. Quickly, she grabbed her bathrobe, stepped into her slippers and hastily ran out the room.

The crashing and explosions got louder as Piper raced up the attic stairs. As she entered the room, she immediately took in what was going on. Her sisters were greatly outnumbered. Phoebe was levitating and fighting with the demons and Paige, was, at the moment, hiding behind the couch, throwing potions at demons with bad aim. Piper through out her hands and blew up the closest demon she could see. It wasn't a normal vanquish though, the demon first stumbled back and it was as if the combustion of his body was in slow motion. He looked like he was fighting through her power. She threw out her hands again and this time he really explode. Several demons instantly began approaching her. Piper quickly, began throwing her hands out, trying to blow them up but they dodged and fought through her attacks. She glanced at the potions table across the room and knew she had to get to it. She breathed in deeply, focusing her power and threw her hands out. The demons stopped in their tracks, frozen, though kind of wavering in the freeze. It almost looked like they were jiggling, yes, like jello. Piper wasted no time and dashed across the room. The demons came out of their semi-frozen state just as she reached the table. She managed to scoop several potions bottles into her hands and turned around to face them. One, particularly scary looking one aimed an energy ball straight at her. The force-field immediately emanated from her uterus and deflected the attack but she was thrown backward, to the ground. Another ball hit the table and all the other potions were shattered. She threw a potion straight at a demon as she crawled towards Paige's hiding place behind the couch. He burst into flame, momentarily distracting the other demons, long enough for Piper to freeze them one more time. She clambered over to Paige just as a fire ball singed the side of the couch.

"Okay, here's the plan." Piper whispered quickly. "I freeze, you vanquish. Got it?" Paige nodded in admission and Piper quickly popped up from behind the couch and froze the room. Instantly Paige, threw a potion, and nearly missed a demon, but he was vanquished just as the rest were fighting through the freeze. They ducked down fast. The fire and energy balls continued to fly towards them furiously.

"Ready?" Piper asked again and raised her hands above the couch, freezing the room. She and Paige each managed to throw one potion and duck down just in time.

"This isn't going to work." Piper said worriedly. "They're fighting through my freezes."

"Not to mention we're almost out of potions." Paige said motioning towards the 5 potion bottles lying between them.

"Alright, new plan." Piper said, thinking quickly. "Here, take four potions," she said, shoving the bottles into Paige's hands. "And orb. I'll try to keep them distracted okay?"

"But" Paige began to object. Piper was left with only one potion? That wasn't fair.

"Hey, I'm still invincible remember?" Piper smiled fleetingly. "Now, come on missy Paige. Go." She crawled to the other end of the couch as her sister's orbs diminished.

"Over here boys!" Paige sing-songed as she reappeared behind the demons advancing towards Piper.

They turned around and Piper took the opportunity to run towards them, blasting. The attic was filled with explosions as the sisters continued to fight. Paige orbed their fire balls and used them against the demons and Piper's force-field protected her from the huge onslaught of fire and energy balls. She continued to blast her way through the demons, blowing off limbs and wounding them.

Suddenly a demon shimmered in behind Piper and threw her to the ground. Piper gasped in surprise and, instinctively threw her arms out, one to break her fall, the other to protect her stomach. She winced slightly as she felt her left wrist twist beneath her. Instantly the demon was above her. She threw out her hands and it blew him up. She sighed. Gingerly she got to her feet and saw her sisters fighting with their own sets of demons. Phoebe was being overpowered. Piper rushed towards them and threw out her hands repeatedly, blowing up several of the burly men. Without warning two demons shimmered on either side of her. They roughly twisted her arms behind her back. Piper shrieked in surprise. She twisted against their strong arms, but to no avail. They held her tighter. Their large hands digging into her arms. Her feet were off the floor and she flailed and kicked. "Phoebe!" she screamed. Phoebe was standing yards away. Stone still. "The potion!" Piper screamed as a demon clamped his hand over her mouth. Piper saw Phoebe's wide eyes slowly lower to the discarded potion bottle on the floor as she was shimmered out of the attic.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! **


	14. Prisoner

**Sorry guys. This is an expository chapter. I swear, it's leading somewhere though! Read and review. Tell me what you want to happen. I have the basic outline plotted out but I'm totally open to suggestions.**

* * *

Piper woke up in a large dark room. She was shackled to a wall. It took her a little while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She could make out tall walls but that was pretty much it. The only thing she was aware of was the acute cold. It wasn't so much the fact that it was cold. Because it was probably only around 50 degrees. She was used to chilly weather like that, having lived in San Francisco all her life but this cold was different. This cold was hostile and threatening, encroaching on her. She struggled against the shackles around her wrists but she realized that there were no chains. No visible ones anyway. She arched her neck sideways to look up at what was holding her. She could only see slightly glowing orange bands around her wrists. She remembered seeing something similar when Paige's ex, Glen was held hostage by some demons. He had nearly been killed by it.

_Great _she thought. _Just what I need._

Where were her sisters? Leo? She tried twisting sideways again, to see if she could catch a glimpse of her watch, but then realized in frustration that she wasn't wearing one. She hadn't put it back on after her shower. Hell, she wasn't even wearing shoes. She looked down. Her slippers had been lost in the struggle, apparently. Shoes weren't the issue though. She wasn't wearing clothes. A shirt and a bathrobe did not count as clothes. Ah crap. She wasn't even wearing any underwear.

_Stuck in the underworld with no underwear. _She chuckled to herself. None of this situation was remotely funny but for some reason she found it rather amusing.

Suddenly, the cave was immersed in a sinister light. She blinked repeatedly, trying to focus. She saw a figure walking towards her. He was tall, extremely tall. He probably had a good two or three inches on Cole and he was thick, very muscular. He approached her casually. She glared at him defiantly but a flicker of fear ran through her body. She'd come across many evil beings and countless creatures but this man seemed to embody cruelty and malice.

He smirked at her absently. His eyes skimmed her, up and down, surveying his prey. Not bad. She was wearing a ridiculous looking bathrobe. But it was tied awkwardly and he could see that she had very perky breasts, even if they were smaller than he was normally accustomed to. They fit her. She definitely wasn't big, in fact, she was on the petite side. He noticed with a sly smile that she was standing on her tip-toes, trying to make herself look taller no doubt, but all it did was accentuate her excellent legs. Small ankles, shapely calves, and from what he could tell, from a gap in the robe, amazing thighs. He couldn't wait to get between them. He continued to survey her, smiling a cold, calculating smile. He was surprised at how young and fresh-faced she was. He had heard tales of the beauty the Charmed Ones possessed but he hadn't expected this. She was younger, smaller and looked almost childlike. Her face was completely bare. Not a drop of make-up and yet she was remarkably pretty. Her long hair fell in loose waves around her and the dim light emphasized the golden sheen in her glossy, chestnut hair. It framed her face perfectly. She was a knock-out. Not like some of the tall leggy blondes he'd possessed. Not at first glance anyway. She had less blatant beauty. Beautiful definitely, but not in an imposing way. Subtle. In fact, in any other setting he might have overlooked her.

Piper squirmed under his gaze. He was boring into her making her feel incredibly naked and vulnerable. She continued to glare at him. He took another step closer to her. Up until this point he'd kept a safe distance but now she could feel his hot, breath on her. Her heart began to pick up speed. He seemed to be smelling her. In fact, he was. He was inhaling her scent. The scent of witch. Powerful witch. It was the scent that he was addicted to. She swallowed painfully. She didn't want him to know how frightened she was. He picked up a lock of her hair. She flipped her head backwards, away from him. She was glaring at him, her chin pointed upwards angrily. He simply smiled at her and licked his lips. Piper tried to press herself against the wall of the cave. Letting go of her hair, the demon grabbed her jaw, squeezing her face in his hand. She struggled against him, but to no avail. He pressed his lips to hers, invading her mouth with his putrid tongue. She squirmed against him and tried to shut her mouth but his hand held her jaw open and the shackles around her wrists seemed to tighten. Piper was nearly immobilized by him but she finally managed to knee him. He simply took a step back, unharmed and with a vicious glare, backhanded her across the face.

"Stupid witch." He muttered.

For a moment Piper thought she was going to black out. The force with which he hit her was so hard, her head had snapped to the side, hitting the back of the cave. She was quite literally seeing little stars in front of her. Her face burned like someone had splashed scalding water on it. Much to her dismay, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She bit her lip, only to taste blood. With much effort, because her head felt like it weighed a ton, she turned to look at him. He was standing casually, looking at her with mild boredom, his arms crossed across his massive chest.

"You'll learn." He muttered with cold amusement in his eyes. Suddenly another demon shimmered in next to him and murmured something into his ear. The huge demon nodded, waved his hands absently towards Piper and instantly she fell to the floor, the force of the invisible shackles, no longer holding her to the wall. Piper looked up just in time to seem him stride out of the room and two demons approaching her. Quickly she got to her feet and fixed the robe around her. The demon minions grabbed her by her arms and shimmered her out.

* * *

"What do you mean they don't know have any idea?" Phoebe cried. She was pacing across the attic.

"How can they not know?" Leo had just returned from the Elders with no new information. She was freaking out. Piper had been gone for hours now. She had leafed through the book two and a half times, scryed for her six, summoned her five and tried getting premonitions from every single article of clothing in her closet. Nothing was working. After working tirelessly all afternoon she was nowhere nearer to finding out where Piper was.

"This can't be happening." Phoebe was starting to panic. After weeks of frigid encounters with her sister and living with her in anger, it had all but vanished. When it came down to it, she loved Piper and only wanted what was best for her. That and she felt incredibly guilty for letting her get kidnapped. No matter how much Paige assured her that it wasn't her fault, Phoebe knew that wasn't true. She had frozen. She had just stood there. Piper had screamed for her to help her and she had done absolutely nothing. Was she truly that cruel and heartless? Was she really that horrible? Horrible enough to just watch her sister get kidnapped? Maybe. Maybe she hadn't frozen in fear. Maybe she had frozen because deep down she had wanted Piper to learn her lesson. Was that possible? Maybe.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! The reviews really inspire me!**  



	15. Indecent Imprisonment

**So sorry for the long wait! I've been_ incredibly_ busy. Little ones take lots of time and energy. Anyhow, I hereby promise never to go for more than two weeks without updating again. This is yet another filler chapter. It's getting darker. I didn't really intend it that way but it sort of just happened. Tell me what you think. Part of the reason I didn't update is because I just didn't like the way this chapter turned out but finally I figured what the hell? So tell me if it's truly crap - don't worry, I can take it. ; )**

* * *

Quick synopsis of the new characters. (I hate it when stories have these so they're not terribly integral. Also, tell me if I've missed something. I'll explain. Sometimes I forget that while it's clear in my head, it's not always so clear on paper - or computer screen as the case may be.)

**Abdiel** - Huge black, very powerful higher level demon.  
**Tatum** - Fellow prisoner & witch.  
**Taylor **- Tatum's sister.

* * *

Piper sat silently in the large cell, her knees curled up to her chin. Her arms, wrapped around her legs. It was incredibly cold. The other women sat quietly, sewing, cleaning, working and murmuring to each other. She had been placed in a communal cell with over a dozen other women. A dozen other _magical_ women apparently. Out of the 17 women in the cell, she was one of only four witches total. She had been instructed by what looked to be the queen bee of the group to sit with the other three. Piper had conjectured that in this cell, the witches were at the bottom of the food chain, which was really too bad for her because the longer she sat there, the more aware of her hunger she became. She hadn't eaten since the night before her kidnapping and she had no idea how long it had been since then. She had no way of knowing how long she had been unconscious and there was absolutely to way to measure time. What she did know was that her butt was starting to fall asleep. She had been curled up in this position for way too long. She had finally found a way to sit so that the bathrobe she was wearing covered almost all of her bare legs. She was so grateful that she had grabbed Leo's terry cloth robe instead of her own satin one.

After what seemed like hours later, Piper noticed that one of the other witches was pulling out little pieces of bread out of a small bundle and slyly popping them into her mouth. Piper couldn't help but be transfixed. She gazed at the food and at the girl. She was fairly young, probably around Paige's age, maybe younger. She was very thin, her hair was greasy, not that that was abnormal here. Piper had watched each girl in the cell and they all looked like they hadn't bathed in weeks. Suddenly, Piper's stomach gave her away. It growled loudly and the young witch caught Piper's eyes and immediately pulled her little bundle closer to her.

"You hungry sweetheart?" an older women accused rather than asked. Piper pursed her lips uncomfortably. Suddenly all their eyes were on her.

"Well, get used to it. It reminds us that we're alive. Once you stop feeling the hunger, you're a goner." Murmurs of agreement filled the large room. Piper lowered her eyes. What the hell was this place?

After several long minutes, the women distracted themselves again and Piper was once again stuck in her silent, uncomfortable reality. The atmosphere was that of a Nazi camp. All the women were dressed in tattered rags and they all looked undernourished. Suddenly, a demonic guard appeared in front of the cell. All the women instantly stood up, bustling about arranging things. Piper looked around quizzically until a girl nudged her and motioned for her to stand up. Piper scrambled to her feet and self-consciously wrapped her arms around herself. The women then lined up and each handed the demon a bundle of cloth or weaponry. Piper was next to last in line and when the demon saw that she had nothing to give him he let out a primordial growl than nearly made her jump.

"Easy Fangmane, this was her first day." He grunted and nodded.

Once the demon had gone and the girls were settling down. The witch muttered to her.

"Tomorrow you'll have to pull your weight." Piper nodded.

"For what?" She whispered, nervously glancing at the other women. They were bustling about, much more relaxed.

"Working." The girl stated as she pulled out a few scraps of cloth and began to sew them onto a raggedy, mismatched blanket. She glanced up at Piper and upon realizing that Piper had no idea, she sighed.

"Look. You're expected to work here. Each team is required to produce a certain amount of capital each day and if you don't do your share we'll all suffer the consequences which means you'll have all of _them_ on your ass." She glanced up and nodded to all the other women in the cell. At the look of concern on Piper's face the witch softened her voice.

"Look, you're a witch so I'm automatically responsible for you. Just work hard, and I'll help you out in the beginning. You'll get used to it though. Kay?" Piper nodded. She wasn't planning on being here long enough to get used to it.

"How long have you been here?" Piper asked. The girl looked up at her and frowned. She sat there silent for a very long time. Finally, she spoke.

"You know, I don't remember." She smiled sardonically. "Kinda sad huh? If I had to guess though, probably two or three years. Don't you think Taylor?" She asked the other witch sitting by them. Taylor nodded in agreement. Piper was shocked. Three years! In this place? She hadn't even been here a whole day and she already felt like she was going crazy.

"Damn." Piper said. "That's a really long time."

"Oh that's nothing," said the third witch. "Deidre over there has been here for almost 20." She nodded towards the oldest looking woman in the group. Piper was floored. This was unbelievable.

"And you were all kidnapped?" Piper asked still amazed at the horrific situation.

"Pretty much." Replied the witch.

"So, how'd they get you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" Piper asked.

"Did they snatch you out of the shower or something?" Cackled another girl on the other side of the room. The cell filled with laughter. Piper smiled and went along with it.

"So seriously though." Said the witch once the laughter had died down and the conversations around the cell began picking up. "How'd you get grabbed?"

"Just got caught off guard is all." Piper replied tersely not wanting to go into it. The witch seemed to understand and dropped it.

"I'm Tatum by the way." She said after a few moments of silence. "That's my sister, Taylor." She said gesturing towards the girl sitting next to her. Piper nodded. She could see the resemblance. They both had thick dark hair and big round eyes.

"I'm Piper." She smiled and they shook hands.

"That's Nina." Said Tatum pointing towards the sullen blonde girl sitting next to Piper.

"Hey." Piper spoke and Nina nodded at her.

"First thing you need to know, is that you don't bother with the others okay." Tatum spoke, instructionally.

"How come?" Piper asked, curiously.

"You're a witch. And you're greatly outnumbered." Tatum warned.

* * *

Piper slept fitfully that night. Tatum had kindly offered to share her blanket and the four of them (the witches) huddled together to keep warm. But it was absolutely freezing. Even with the thick bathrobe pulled tightly around her and another body next to her Piper's teeth were chattering and she was shivering. She also couldn't stop thinking. Where were her sisters? Leo? Why was it so damn cold? Wasn't hell supposed to be hot? She was only slightly amused at that irony. She wouldn't be able to use that whole "When hell freezes over" phrase anymore. She was going to kill her sisters when she got out. When she got out. When. Not _if_. She was trying to keep her hopes up but it was awfully hard lying on the cold dirt floor surrounded by other women who had been trapped here for years. There was a latrine for Christ sake! And they only ate twice a day. Piper was scared. Not really for herself, for the baby. How as her baby going to thrive and grow without any food and water? Without her prenatal vitamins? What if she was stuck here for months and her sisters never found her? What if she ended up giving birth here? Here? In the underworld. Surrounded by crazy women who hated her and demons who wanted to kill her. Suddenly the thought of giving birth at home with her sisters as midwives wasn't sounding so bad. Anywhere was better than here.

In the morning, or what she assumed was the morning, since there was no way of telling what time it was up above, the women were herded out by a guard and taken to what could only be described as a mess hall. They all got straight to work, cooking and cleaning. Piper was designated the job of scrubbing the dingy floor. It was completely filthy. Hard stone, and no matter how hard Piper scrubbed it didn't seem to get any cleaner. As her hair fell in her eyes for the millionth time while she was hunched over on her knees scrubbing she suddenly had visions of Cinderella having to do the same thing in the Disney movie. Well, at least she had friendly mice as companions. Piper smiled to herself. Piperellie didn't have the same ring to it. Now, all she needed was a fairy godmother to get her out of this godforsaken place.

The smell of the horrid broth that the women were cooking was making her nauseous. She did her best to fight it down. She couldn't afford to throw up. Mainly because she didn't have anything _to_ throw up but also because she didn't think the other women would be receptive to her weak stomach. She didn't need another reason to be on their bad side. Just being a witch was enough for them to hate her. Tatum had explained to her that the rest of the women were a miscellaneous bunch mainly made up of Shamans, Mages, and Oreads with one Sorceress and a Gorgon as well. To them, witches were almost as bad as demons and they had created a prison hierarchy in which the witches occupied the very bottom.

"Hey witchy." Piper looked up from her position on the floor. One of the mages was talking to her. She had dark coppery hair and angry eyes.

"Yeah you." She spat.

"Serve." The mage nodded towards the enormous pot filled with a thick, bubbling porridge. Piper cringed but obliged and got to her feet. The pot was huge. She didn't know how she was going to carry it.

"Hurry up! They're waiting." Snarled the mage. Piper nodded. They were making breakfast for demon legions. Apparently, she was in some sort of demonic military base and it was their job to feed and clothe all of the soldiers. She gripped each handle with her hands and lifted it up. It was incredibly heavy and the steam was scalding. She was careful not to spill the liquid and gingerly took a few steps toward the door. For a moment she thought she was going to be fine but as she took another step closer she saw a flash of movement and suddenly her arm was burning and she was falling, the pot flying out of her hands. She could hear the screaming before she even hit the floor. The brew spilled everywhere. The woman in front of her was screaming hysterically and there was yelling and noise everywhere. Piper was roughly pulled to her feet. She heard herself yelp as someone grabbed her by her arm and she felt a searing pain. Mayhem erupted and Piper was shoved into a counter. The chaos was pandemic. She turned her head and saw that several demons had entered as well as the washer crew another group of female slaves. The entire kitchen was filled with noise and violence. She was being shoved and jostled and fighting between the women ensued. It was complete melee and the demons were trying to keep the women apart. Finally there was a deafening boom and everyone stopped in their tracks. One of the women from her cell was hovering ever so slightly off of the floor and liquid energy seemed to enclose her. Her eyes calmly darted around the room and caught Piper. Piper's eyes were trapped. She couldn't take her eyes off of the woman, as if there was some force keeping her. Someone shoved her forward.

"Up there you might think you're a hot shot." Growled the woman.

"But down here you're scum and _we_ don't take shit from the likes of you." Said the mesmerizing woman, crossing the room.

"She's a gorgon." Tatum murmured softly. Piper just nodded apprehensively as the woman approached her. The closer she got the scarier she looked. Piper wasn't exactly frightened of her but she did have a wild look about her. Her long dark hair was matted into untamed dreadlocks that seemed to defy gravity. Her dark piercing eyes were almost hypnotic. Piper tore her eyes away from the woman.

"Now you listen to me witch." The woman grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her to her feet, her voice dripping with distaste.

"I saw the way you sauntered in here, thinking you were the shit. Well, here's the truth doll-face." The woman grabbed Piper's jaw with her bony hand and gazed deeply into her eyes. For a moment Piper was transfixed again but suddenly Piper felt the familiar power brewing in her abdomen, not as strong as before obviously but it was still there and the intangible connection was gone.

"You are nothing but a useless piece of meat." Suddenly there was a tiny spark and a small explosion and the woman was propelled backward a step. Piper's hand flew to her face. It seemed to burn a little bit. Tingle, where the woman had touched her but now Piper was completely lucid.

"Don't touch me." She uttered icily. It wasn't intended as a threat but it came out like that. Piper had no idea what was going on with hers or the baby's powers and she really didn't want to cause any more trouble until her sisters came to get her. Piper was suddenly aware of the screaming silence in the room. She could hear her own heart beating. She glanced behind the wild-haired woman and saw that every eye was now focused on the two of them. The woman's eyes were now on fire. Piper was slightly disconcerted to see that there was a twinge of red smoldering from the deep black pools. Her fists were clenched and Piper glanced down to see an almost unnoticeable glowing emanating from her wrinkled clenched fists.

"Watch it Gillian." A booming voice broke the silent tension and the room was instantly blazing by the light of two torches. Piper saw that two demons were holding the torches on either side of the big black man that she had seen earlier. Great. This was not good. She'd rather take the crazy-eyed bitch over that freaky man any day.

"This witch is mine." He smiled slyly and with a vicious glare at Piper, Gillian turned around and bowed to the man. Instantly, the rest of the girls were on their feet with their heads down too. Piper looked on in appalled wonder. She stared the beast of a man straight in the eye and refused to look away. He just continued to smile at her, daring her with his eyes. The demons that had entered to break up the fight snuck out the back as did the other women. With just a wave of his hands for instruction, the demons beside him crossed the room and escorted Piper over to him.

"Tatum." The man snapped his fingers and gestured towards the other witch.

"You too." Tatum sighed and walked over silently.

* * *

"Show her how it's done." The man spoke to Tatum. They were now in what Piper thought was most likely his personal lair. It was huge and spacious. The floor was covered in thick dark tapestries, as were the walls. There was a strange fireplace that oddly, didn't emit any smoke. And there was an enormous four poster bed. Huge. Piper hadn't seen one so big. It had to be larger than a California king. The room smelled musty but at least it wasn't as cold as the cell had been.

"Yes master, Abdiel." Tatum spoke submissively. She knew better than to object to anything he instructed her to do. Piper watched in shock and horror as Tatum approached the demon and began to rub herself on him. He nearly purred and licked his lips languidly, never taking his eyes off of Piper while Tatum continued her sordid dance. She circled him slowly, caressing his body and slowly peeling off his clothing as well as hers. Piper was transfixed with repulsion. He was absolutely enormous. His dark chest was rippled with intense muscle. His biceps looked to be roughly the size of Piper's thighs. He was gargantuan and as Piper continued to watch in shock she saw that that he was big elsewhere as well. The dance continued and Piper felt a huge lump lodge in her throat as Tatum peeled off the last of her rags and dropped to her knees, pulling off Abdiel's trunks as well in the process. His member was released and Piper almost couldn't suppress a gasp. He was bigger, darker and harder than anything she had ever seen and as Tatum went down on him and Abdiel's eyes bored into hers from yards away a dark cloud of terror descended on her. Where were her sisters? Why hadn't they come for her yet? This was quickly getting out of hand. Her eyes scanned the room carefully, trying to find a way out. Nothing. There was not a single exit in the cave. It was a circular room with no door or entrance. How was that possible? Hadn't they entered through a doorway? Where had it been? Had he sealed it? Slowly, it sunk it. Piper was trapped. There was no way out. She couldn't fight him either. There was no way. He was more than twice her size and incredibly powerful with countless minions. Even if she could over power him which she knew there was no chance of. She had absolutely no idea where she was or how to get out. She was completely and utterly trapped. He smiled at her a lascivious, absolutely lecherous smile as he saw the panic register on her face. He grabbed Tatum's hair and with a groan pulled her to a standing position. He waved his hands and instantly a large lounge chair from across the room was next to him. He sat down eloquently and Tatum turned around towards her. Piper screamed at her with her eyes. No! But Tatum approached her anyway, her eyes dead and sullen. She had been alive and feisty in the cell but now she was a shell of a person. Piper knew it was what she had to do to survive, so she didn't feel anything but right now Piper was feeling everything - very awful emotion she could think of, mostly panic and terror. She shook her head slightly as Tatum stopped directly in front of her. Her throat was dry and she could barely breath from the terror. Slowly, Tatum reached out her hand and cupped Piper's face gently. She brushed her hair behind her ear and tenderly kissed her. Piper couldn't think or react, she stood there, nearly petrified. Tatum slowly deepened the kiss and slid her hand up to Piper's breast. Piper stiffened and tried to pull away but Tatum grabbed her around the waist and held her tight.

Her head was screaming out to her to do something. As Tatum slid her tongue into Piper's mouth she bit down hard and with a yelp, Tatum pulled away. Piper stepped backwards gasping for breath. The room was still chilly but she was sweating from the panic.

"Hey!" Tatum snapped at her angrily. She had tried to make this as easy as possible for the new witch and she was screwing it up. Now Abdiel was going to punish both of them. She turned around and looked at the demon who was lounging in his chair with a rather amused look on his face.

"I guess she likes it rough then." He laughed coldly and absently stroked himself.

"What do you think Tatum? Should we give her what she wants?" He chuckled and slowly got to his feet.

The sirens were screaming out in Piper's head. Warning! Fight or flight. Fight or flight. All her primordial instincts were yelling at her to do something but logically she knew there was absolutely nothing she could do. Stall? Coerce? Threaten? She'd try everything but ultimately would the result be the same? Or worse? Because she didn't go along with it.

Suddenly, she was suspended in the air. Just by a couple of inches but the shackles on her wrists and ankles were now glowing brightly again and she was once again immobilized. The panic was building up in her chest. Her heart felt like it was beating at the speed of light and she wanted to scream as Tatum approached her. Slowly the witch slid her up to Piper's breast and cupped it. Abdiel simply watched, amused. Tatum then slowly pulled away the bathrobe and released her breasts. She approached her and began to kiss her neck and chest. As Tatum's ear got close to Piper's mouth she managed to whisper "Please." She needed to Tatum to stop. Maybe together, the two of them. Two witches could take this Abdiel guy.

"Ah! She's already begging for more Tatum." Abdiel grinned. Tatum slid her hand inside the bathrobe and began to tease it apart. As she slid down Piper's stomach their eyes met. Piper pleaded with her silently and as she did she saw regret in Tatum's eyes. But she continued nonetheless and as the despair of the reality washed over Piper she knew she couldn't blame Tatum. She was just trying to survive. She closed her eyes and braced herself as Tatum loosened the terry cloth rope tying the robe together and with a flick of her wrist Piper was utterly naked. For a moment it was as if time had stopped. Piper's eyes were squeezed shut and there was just silence. But then she heard Tatum gasp and Piper knew the façade was over.

"Oh my god." Tatum whispered almost inaudibly and Piper opened her eyes. She knew. How could she not know? She was in her third trimester. It was a miracle she'd hidden it this long. She lowered her head in shame and stared intently at the floor painfully aware of her swollen belly.

"So, you thought you could hide this from me huh?" She saw Abdiel's enormous feet stop inches from hers. He took her face in his hand and squeezed her jaw, jerking it up to him so she had no choice but look at him directly in the eyes. She gazed at him, ashamed but determined, refusing to let tears invade her eyes.

"No matter. You're simply more valuable to me this way." He smirked and patted her belly roughly. She scowled at him, glaring daggers.

"A pregnant Charmed One." He uttered wistfully. He gazed into her eyes and slowly groped her with his large calloused hands. His hands roaming, claiming their territory, exploring her curves. It was all Piper could do not to scream or spit on him.

"Perfect." He murmured conspiratorially as he tweaked her right breast viciously. Piper winced, bit her lip and fell to the ground as he waved his hand and walked away.

* * *

**Yes, it's taken a rather prurient turn. Let me know if that's good or bad. New update later this week! **


	16. Coping

**Life has been rather hectic lately and it's only going to get more so with the babies coming out of the woodword but I promise I'll be more consistent with the updates.** **Thank you so much for the reviews! Those are the kinds I've been looking for! Anyhow, I thought I'd join the bandwagon and thank you guys individually. (Sorry if you aren't mentioned! I only have so much time you know!)  
**

**Blueeyes6 -** I loved your questions! It helps me to realize what still needs to be answered.  
**Amanda** - I tried to add a bit of the Phobe/Paige/Leo dynamic since you mentioned that.  
**versatilecutie **- Thanks for the support and I love how into it you are. It's those kinds of reviews that make me want to write more.

* * *

Piper and Tatum stumbled back into their cell and Piper rushed to the latrine in the back, retching violently into the putrid bowl. Gooey black liquid spurted out of her mouth. But now, now she couldn't hold it any longer. Her whole body shook as her body purged itself of the dirty substance. She was only slightly aware of the wicked laughter in the background. But she still refused to let them see her cry. 

"How far along are you?" Tatum asked softly, careful not to let anyone else hear her.

"Twenty-nine weeks." Piper responded. Wow, twenty-nine. It felt like a lifetime since she'd found out she was pregnant. At the same time it felt like yesterday, well, except that yesterday she'd woken up in the underworld.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Tatum asked, genuinely curious. Piper nodded.

"A girl." A beautiful girl. Melinda - with big round eyes and an unforgettable laugh. She smiled softly. So did Tatum.

"I had a daughter." Tatum, spoke sadly.

"Thalia … after the muse." A forlorn look crossed her face.

"What … what happened to her?" Piper asked. She couldn't imagine losing a child. Tatum shrugged.

"Don't know. Dead probably - or if she was lucky, taken to Vicus." Tatum stated flatly. "She was 21 months when we were taken." The sadness in her eyes had hardened once again. Piper shuddered inwardly. How could this woman be so emotionally detached?

"Don't worry. He won't kill yours." Tatum added, nodding towards Piper's belly. There was no way Abdiel would kill it. A part of her hated this witch. Her child would live. She knew it. Abdiel would use it – for leverage, for its power, as an ally. It didn't matter. She would live. Thalia on the other hand, never had a chance.

One of the other girls, Leah, had just come back from a "session." That's what the women called it. She had come in, barely conscious. Her arms and legs were bruised, as was her face. Piper winced as she saw a gash on the inside of Leah's thigh.

"You thought you had it bad." Tatum, muttered and shook her head.

"Can I ask you something?" Piper asked Tatum.

"Why haven't you tried to escape?" She heard several loud gasps from around the cell.

"Shut up. Don't even talk about it. If they even catch us discussing a plan, they'll kill us." Tatum spat harshly, but later than night after everyone else was fast asleep, Tatum rolled over to talk to Piper.

"So do you have a plan?" She asked.

"Kinda." Piper replied. At this point, she wasn't holding out much hope that her sisters would find her. She needed to take matters into her own hands if she expected to ever escape this place.

"She's with child." Abdiel muttered as he paced through his lair. He had called a meeting with his three most trusted advisors.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" Bakor asked.

"I saw her damnit!" Abdiel roared. "When I went to bed her."

"This complicates matters." Morcal stated.

"Well, that's why you're here." Abdiel said turning to face his panel. "What should I do?" He was at a loss. What was the best decision?

"How do you want to approach this Abdiel?" Beilir asked his master. "Do you want to keep her? Keep the infant? Or would it be simpler to simply terminate her pregnancy?"

"I want them both alive." Abdiel spoke tersely.

"Is that wise?" Bakor asked.

"I want to keep her. She's a prize that one." He smiled. She was sassy and powerful, not to mention beautiful.

"The baby may become useful later on. Not to mention she will be easier to coerce with the baby as leverage." Mocal agreed. They had lucked out. This could be a great opportunity.

"A witch child … Vicus would pay a large bounty for it." Bakor continued.

"No!" Abdiel said. "That infant is mine. Vicus won't touch it."

"But surely sir, you can't be bothered with an infant." Bakor said.

"Of course not. But babies grow up, Bakor. This child has potential. We'll need to enlist a midwife and some wet-nurses." Abdiel said, still pacing. He was forming a plan.

"And the witch?" Asked Mocal.

"What about her? Once she's given birth I want her transferred to my private collection." His collection was what he called his group of favorite harlots. They slept in much more comfortable chambers, they were fed and bathed consistently and they were his elite group of sex slaves.

"What of her sisters sir?" Mocal asked, always the pragmatist.

"They've been upsetting the equilibrium in the underworld since she was taken. A good two dozen demons have been lost the last couple of days." The Charmed Ones were formidable.

"Replaceable, Mocal. They're replaceable. If the sisters haven't found us yet, they never will." Abdiel spoke with confidence.

"With all due respect sir. We can't afford to underestimate them. They've already lost one sister. They desire to find this one is all that much greater as a result." Bakor added.

"Maybe it would be prudent to kill the witch once the child is born. With the power of three severed, it would be unlikely that the remaining witches would ever be a significant threat."

"No." Abdiel said without missing a beat. "I want her." He didn't care what was more prudent. He wanted to keep this witch. She intrigued, infuriated and aroused him simultaneously.

"But sir …"

"NO." Abdiel spoke forcefully. "She is mine. In fact. Bring her to my chambers at the end of the day."

His advisors simply looked at each other. They knew enough not to argue with him but this was a bad decision. At least they had a few months to convince him to kill her.

"Well?" Leo asked anxiously as Phoebe and Paige orbed into the manor. He didn't need them to answer though. He knew by their faces. It had been fruitless. Like all the other attempts. They had been orbing in and out of the underworld trying to find Piper but none of their leads seemed to pan out. Every (threatened) demon sent them in a different direction.

"Sorry." Phoebe murmured softly.

"This is ridiculous." Paige said exasperated. "It's like they're all in on it."

"You think so?" Leo asked. He hadn't slept since Piper had disappeared. He was worried sick, literally. He couldn't eat.

"Maybe." Phoebe said crossing over to the Book.

"What do you expect to find in there Phoebe? We've been through it a million times." Paige said.

"Well, we might have missed something." Phoebe responded, tersely.

"You're wasting your time." Paige muttered.

"Well, what do you want me to do Paige?" Phoebe spoke, irritated.

"Maybe, if you'd get a damn premonition!" Paige glared at Phoebe.

"I can't do it at will, Paige. Don't you think I've tried." Phoebe spoke angrily.

"Well, I don't know. You didn't try so hard to throw that potion before." She glared icily at her sister. It was a low blow. She knew it but at this point she almost didn't care. She was fatigued, worried. They were stretched pretty thin. Normally Phoebe would have retorted but she was too tired, to demoralized too. Instead she covered her face in her hands and sobbed loudly.

"Sorry." Paige added remorsefully. She glanced at Leo. He looked even more bedraggled than they did.

"Phoebe, I didn't meant it." Paige said, trying to calm her down.

"Yes you did. Because it's true." Phoebe spoke in between sobs.

"No, it's not. It's not anybody's fault. But losing it isn't gonna help Piper. We need to think. What haven't we tried yet?" This triggered something in Phoebe. What hadn't they tried? What venue hadn't they thought of? Who hadn't they asked?

"I have to go." Leo said. "Elders - might be something new." And with that, he orbed out.

Forty five minutes later, Paige was fast asleep on the little sofa in the attic, research books littered all over the floor and her stomach. After prodding her to make sure she was truly asleep Phoebe wrote a quick note.

_Checking out a hunch. Don't worry, I'll be home soon. _

She set it on the top of the Book of Shadows and quietly slipped downstairs and out of the house.

* * *

**R&R Please!**  



	17. Sick Synchronicity

**This chapter kinda continues with the rather licentious theme. Bear with me. It'll be over soon.  
**

**Again, please read and review! Thanks to everyone who has.**

* * *

"What do you want?" He asked, groggy and cranky.

"I need your help." Phoebe responded. He looked horrible. He snickered at her.

"Go away." He said walking away from her. He didn't want her here. What the hell was she doing here? He was too tired to be bothered. He didn't want Phoebe. Why hadn't Piper showed up instead? He was sick of them, all of them. Damn, Halliwells.

"Cole, _please_." Phoebe spoke urgently, following after him.

"Baby, just listen to me." She spoke, using the age-old pet name. She reached out to him and touched his face. Their eyes met.

"No." He spoke icily and grabbed her wrist roughly yanking her.

"Get out." He tried to push her away but she clung to him. He twisted her, pushing her harder and she slapped him. They tussled and suddenly she was slammed against the wall by her throat. For a moment Phoebe was scared but at the same time she relished the familiar feel of his hands on her. She smirked at him.

"You always did like it rough." He gritted his teeth. What was wrong with her? With him? She wouldn't leave. She was stubborn, as was he. They all were. These Halliwell women, so damn stubborn. He tightened his grip on her and threw her to the ground. He looked at her disparagingly. She was pathetic. Clinging to something that wasn't there. He turned on his heal to leave when suddenly she was on his back, tackling him. With a force he didn't think she was capable of, she managed to force him to the floor. In another quick flash she was straddling him and he was staring up into Piper's eyes.

"I need your help you sick bastard." Phoebe spoke evenly. Their eyes met. There was a hateful yet vibrant connection. Then his hands were on her thighs and she was ripping his shirt off. Their mouths meshed viciously in a desperately erotic collision.

"_On your knees witch." He ordered her wickedly. Piper wouldn't, **couldn't** adhere to the order. But it didn't matter. Within a few moments the shackles around her ankles seared her skin and her knees buckled underneath her and she collapsed to the floor. He was controlling her. She couldn't help it. Tears welled up in her eyes as Abdiel took two strides toward her. She could see Tatum behind him. She refused to cry. _

She was on her hands and knees. He was inside her, taking her harder than he had ever dared take any woman before. She squealed in pain as he rammed her brutally, not caring that tears had welled up in her eyes. He smacked her ass leaving a huge red hand print. He relished her pained yelps.

_She didn't so much as moan when he slapped her across the face. Not a sound escaped her when he viciously grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled her head up. And as he forced himself into her mouth she remained on her knees, refusing to cry. _

She screamed in agony as he filled her completely and rammed her with incredible force with absolutely no restraint. She gripped the carpet with a wild desperation and he held her hips with equal force, his hands digging into her side. Each scream made him go even faster.

_Piper felt like she was watching it happen to her. This man force himself down her throat. She couldn't move her head and witch each thrust he gripped her hair tighter. He held her, making her lick him and suck him as he groaned in tyrannical pleasure. All she could focus on was breathing. _

With a final vicious thrust he climaxed inside her and when his own loud gasping subsided he realized she was crying softly.

_Even when her throat had filled with his thick cum, she choked it down, refusing to let the tears betray her._

_

* * *

_

**R&R Please!**_  
_


	18. Hegira

**My computer totally crashed this weekend and I was freaking out about losing my story but it worked out and here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I totally appreciate it and hopefully any confusion will be cleared up soon. Oh, and no worries! Phoebe will not be getting pregnant.  
**

* * *

"GET OUT!" He bellowed urgently. He needed her out. Now. Phoebe just stared at him in silent shock. They were still naked. Without thinking he felt an energy ball forming in his hand. Phoebe gasped as she saw it.

"Cole …" She whispered. He was terrifying. His eyes were blazing and wild and he looked capable of anything. He _was_ capable of anything. She reached for her shirt and clutched it to her chest.

"Baby, please." And she knew she had made a mistake. She was instantly pinned to the floor. His hands were around her neck, choking her. She gasped for breath. There was a cold hatred in his eyes as he squeezed her tighter. Her vision began getting blurry as her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't breathe. Finally she managed to utter the one word that she thought might stop him from killing her right there.

"Pi … per." She was right. He instantly loosened his grip. For just a fraction of a moment. Long enough for her to inhale and then he struck her across the face.

"You conniving little slut!" And with one motion he had risen to a standing position and had pulled Phoebe with him.

"Don't you dare mention her!" He was fuming with unprecedented anger.

"Cole, no. Please." She had never seen him like this. Never. She couldn't see any humanity in his eyes. It was as if losing Piper had caused him to lose his goodness as well.

"Are you begging already? Pathetic. What do you want? Mercy? Forgiveness?" He still held her throat dangerously tight.

"I need," she swallowed painfully, "your …" He threw her to the ground once more.

"You will never have me Phoebe." His voice was now frighteningly dead-pan. "I. Don't. Love. You." Phoebe saw the sad sincerity in his eyes and a cold shiver went through her. Suddenly, the exhaustion of the last few days encompassed her. She was too fatigued to care or to be angry anymore. She just needed his help. That was all.

"Piper's missing." She said flatly. That was all she had come here to say. To ask him for his help. Well, kind of. In the back of her head she had hoped more would happen … and it had. What had she done? She was sore and bruised and tired but mostly she felt dirty, filthy. As she spoke those words she saw his eyes widen and suddenly a wave of sanity and compassion washed over his face. He was going to find her, she knew it.

* * *

Tatum nodded to Piper. This was the queue. With one swift motion Piper kicked her guard in between his legs and Tatum elbowed hers in the face. Caught off guard, the demon guiding Piper fell to the ground in agony. Remembering a move she had seen Phoebe use once, Piper kicked him under the chin. With a sickening gurgle his head snapped back and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Piper winced. She wasn't wearing any shoes and her foot was now throbbing. She gingerly turned around and threw her arms out to the demon that Tatum was fighting. Her powers were weakened in the underworld but it was enough to scorch his back and daze him long enough for Tatum to take him down with a choke hold. Once they were certain the demons were really down they tried to pull the rings off of each of their fingers. Thanks to years of observation, the captive women had determined that the keys used to unlock the cells were actually rings that select demons wore. They would simply wave their hands over the cell door and the ring would unlock it.

"It won't come off." Piper grunted, trying to pull the tight ring off of the dead demon's hand.

"Let me." Tatum murmured and much to Piper's horror she took the demon's finger in her mouth and with a revolting crunch, bit it off.

"It worked, didn't it?" Tatum said upon seeing the appalled look on Piper's face. She grinned goofily and Piper couldn't help but admire her tenacious attitude.

"Sure you're up for this?" Tatum asked Piper kindly. She just nodded. No, she wasn't sure. She was scared shitless for lack of another term. This was a suicide mission but she felt there was no other choice. She straightened her back and nodded decidedly.

"Okay," Tatum agreed. "See you soon." Well, that was the plan anyway. If they both survived. And with that, the two women departed in opposite directions.

Tatum sprinted through the dark tunnels from where they had just come. Ignoring the shout of a demon who had seen her and the pain in her feet she continued running faster that she had ever thought possible. Upon reaching the barracks she slowed. With a wave of the severed finger, the first cell door swung open. The prisoners looked at her in shock as she yelled at them to run. She was already opening the second cell door when the first prisoners finally began to shuffle around. They were scared, she knew, but for this to work she needed them all out. She yelled another order to flee as she opened the third cell door and finally, she saw one daring girl dart out of the first opened cell. That was all they needed. In an instant there was a rush of bodies running out in different directions. Tatum smiled inwardly as she proceeded to sprint down the line of cells. Slowly a low rumble of yelling and running began to permeate through the normally silent corridors. As Tatum approached the end of this first row of barracks she heard a different noise – demons. Her heart leapt as she unlocked the cell before hers. By this time the inmates were waiting for her to free them and Tatum barely made it away from the door as the women streamed out. Even amidst the ruckus, she was painfully aware of the sounds of energy and fire balls hitting their targets. That's when she saw him, a demon. He had shimmered in. She was still meters away from her own cell. She continued sprinting as he formed his fire ball and she flew to the ground as he released it. He angrily formed another one just as she waved the bloody finger in front of the door and much to her grateful surprise her fellow, normally unfriendly cell-mates attacked the demon. In the melee, Tatum barely had the chance to grab Taylor and sneak off to the next row of barracks. No one would be left behind.

* * *

Piper took a deep breath and nervously pushed the invisible button that announced her presence to Abdiel.

"What took so long?" He grumbled angrily as the cave wall dematerialized to let Piper into his chamber.

"Sorry sir." She spoke softly and deferentially. "We got delayed." He narrowed his eyes as he watched her approach, alone.

"Where's Tatum?" He asked suspiciously.

"That's why, sir. She's sick." He glared at her, not sure what to believe. Where were the guards? What was going on?

"But _I'm_ here, sir." She looked up at him. What was this? When had she changed her mind and become so submissive? Something wasn't right.

"And I'm glad you are." He laughed. He'd play along for now.

"Come here, sugar." He gazed at her lustfully. Piper's heart was beating wildly, her hands were sweating profusely. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She quavered for a moment but took a few small steps towards him.

"Closer." He urged. She was still nervous, he could tell. He liked how innocent, almost virginal she seemed as she approached him. He focused on her legs as she approached him. She was no longer wearing that bathrobe. She had on a relatively short tunic like all the other girls. This one was shortened even more due to her small baby bump. The material rode up her thighs as she walked towards him slowly. Piper noticed the direction of his gaze and instantly pulled down the hem of her tunic self-consciously. He grinned at that display of modesty. Despite her more brazen attitude a few moments ago she was still shy. This just heightened his desire for her.

* * *

"Do you think you can handle these last few?" Tatum asked her sister urgently. "I need to get back to Piper."

"Where is she?" Taylor asked as they continued to run down another row of barracks. By this point there was fighting everywhere, former prisoners fighting with the demons.

"With Abdiel." Tatum shuddered inwardly.

"Go!" Taylor said forcefully. Alone? Her sister had left the pregnant witch alone with him?

"Meet me at his lair." Tatum spoke quickly before she dodged between scuttling people and headed back to Abdiel and Piper.

Tatum ran in just in time to see Piper slam into the cave wall. She cringed as she heard the sickening thud that her body made as she fell to the ground. With a wild fury, Tatum sprinted towards Abdiel and jumped onto his back. He hadn't been expecting the awkward assault and was caught off guard. Piper groaned as she struggled to get to her feet. Tatum was clinging desperately to Abdiel's neck. She had come in just in time. Piper had held him off as long as she could but with her powers weakened down there it was hard for her. The force field had been her saving grace, but even that didn't seem to be as durable as usual. Abdiel was beyond furious. He roared as Tatum continued to cling to his neck. He flailed about, it seemed that Tatum's powers were channeled through her hands. Piper took the opportunity to approach them carefully. He saw her and unleashed a wave of power from his hands that threw her to the ground once more. With a hard thud Piper landed on her ass. She was getting seriously pissed off at this guy. She had graduated from the intense fear she was going to bring him down. As she got to her feet again she saw Abdiel slam his back, and by default, Tatum, into the coarse cave wall. He then leaned forward and repeated it over and over again. Piper stood, horrified as she heard the terrible sound of Tatum's body crunching against the hard surface. But she wouldn't let go. Tatum refused to loosen her grip on the enormous demon. Piper rushed forward and saw the make-shift athame fall to the ground from where Tatum had been concealing it underneath her tunic. She summoned her energy and let out a force of power from her arms that stunned Abdiel just long enough for her to dive down and grab the sharp knife. He kicked at her and she rolled away, narrowly missing his gargantuan leg. In one surprisingly fluid motion Piper managed to get to her feet and thrust the sharp knife upwards into Abdiel's gut. His eyes widened as she pushed it deeper into his body. The look of pure unadulterated malevolence was the last thing she saw before his thick boot-covered foot powerfully connected with her body sending her viciously to the cave floor.

* * *

It was all Phoebe and Paige could do to keep up with Cole. He was shimmering and sprinting through the underworld faster than they could catch their breaths. He was on an all-out rampage. Every demon he had come across had either fled in terror or been vanquished when they were unable to give him any useful information.

"He's not here." Paige sighed as they orbed in yet again, too far behind Cole. He had gotten ahead of them and Paige could no longer sense him in the underworld. They were lost and their potions were running out. The fighting was pandemic. Everywhere they went there was more yelling and violence. The body count was rising at an alarming rate. It seemed the ruckus was increasing by the moment. The sheer volume of screams was enough to send shivers down their spines. It was an all-out war zone and they were trapped in the middle of it.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Piper asked as the three of them hurried through the caverns, fleeing from the pandemonium.

"Hmm." Taylor had met up with them and they had managed to get away from Abdiel. Barely. The wound hadn't been nearly as devastating as Piper had hoped. He had just grown even more furious. Luckily the release of the prisoners had created sufficient distraction and they had been able to sneak away. It had been a terrible and exhilarating experience. She was going to go home as were Taylor and Tatum. They had pulled it off … well, not quite yet. They still had to find their way out of this labyrinth of a place. They were bruised and tired but despite it all, they were going to be okay. They had done it. She had done it … without her sisters no less. A tiny wave of pride washed over. It was short-lived, however, as a sudden tearing sensation stopped her in her tracks. She heard a moan and it wasn't until Tatum turned around worriedly that she realized it had come from her.

"You okay?" Tatum asked concerned as Piper breathed in deeply as the pain waned.

"Yeah." She whispered softly. Strange. It was probably just the baby kicking, letting her know she wasn't happy with all the commotion. That was it. They continued on their way, carefully hiding behind boulders wary of the spontaneous shimmering demons who continued to fight. Even when they were alone they could hear the fighting echoing through the underworld.

* * *

"Where is she?" He roared. Abdiel was pinned against the wall, Cole's hands tightly around his neck. An informant had tipped him about Piper's whereabouts. His heart had lodged in his throat when he had heard. She wasn't just being kept as a prisoner, she was a sex slave. If Abdiel had so much as looked at her wrong he was going to make sure he died an incredibly painful and drawn-out death.

"I said, where is she?" He screamed as Abdiel's neck where Cole was holding him began to bubble and blister. Cole didn't even have the lucidness to notice or care about this newly discovered facet of his powers. He threw the demon to the floor and flung a fireball at him, singeing him lightly. Abdiel grinned maliciously and without warning Cole was thrown back by a powerful energy ball.

"You don't intimidate me, Cole. You're nothing but a domesticated housecat." The two demons circled each other threateningly.

"Tell me where she is." Cole spoke through tightly clenched teeth. He was going to kill this bastard.

"What's your rush?" Abdiel grinned again, nothing but iniquity in his eyes. "So the rumors are true. You've gone soft. Is that witch's pussy so good that you'd betray your very legacy for it?" And with that Cole lost all control. With an unprecedented blast Abdiel was blasted to oblivion. He'd find her without him.

* * *

"I'm fine." She spoke trying to keep her voice level. The pain in her stomach had increased, coming in waves until they had been forced to stop.

"Piper." Taylor spoke gently. This wasn't good. Piper refused to admit to the intensity of the pain and she continued to trek through the caves with great tenacity but she could see that Piper was suffering immensely.

"It's okay, let's just keep going." She took a few more steps but the pain immobilized her. It engulfed her, each wave seemed stronger than the one before. Tatum shared a look with her sister.

"You go, I'll stay with her." Tatum spoke softly gesturing towards her sister.

"No." Piper said decidedly through gritted teeth. She wouldn't hold them back. They were losing momentum. Taylor nodded. She'd get out of here and then find some help. Piper was seriously hurt. It wasn't surprising though. Abdiel had kicked her square in the abdomen. But they had no time to argue. Three demons shimmered in yelling and fighting, the barrage of fire balls forced them to hide behind a huge boulder. Once the shouting had abated and Tatum had checked to make sure they had shimmered out they decided to continue on. It wasn't long however, before Piper's knees buckled underneath her and she fell to the ground in agony.

"Just go." Piper ordered.

"I'll catch up." She wouldn't be the reason that they got caught.

"Don't be ridiculous." Tatum chastised. "We're not leaving you here."

"Don't be an idiot." Piper replied frustrated and in pain. "Get the hell out of here while you can."

* * *

**Read and Review please! It inspires me to update faster. **  



	19. Manumit

**Note This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Jenna in SA. I miss you beautiful! **

**Thanks for the support guys! Here's a big chapter. It's pretty intense. There is a good of amount of latin in this. (I spent far too much time researching.) The English translations are either next to the latin or underlined in brackets. Anyhow, keep telling me what you want to see.**

**Blueeyes6** - Hee. It's always good to see Phoebe grovel.  
**psychokitty3 **- Thakns for the brainwaves! ; )  
**Max** - I'm a big Cole fan too. I don't know if you'll like him so much in this chapter though. Tell me what you think.  
**ethereal girl** - Frightening huh? In a good or a bad way? I was kinda going for an eerie juxtaposition. Hopefully it worked.

* * *

She collapsed to the ground and curled up into a ball. The pain pulsed through her continually, never waning. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed the pain to go away. She tried to focus her breathing like she had learned in the birthing class, only she wasn't giving birth. She refused to believe that. It was too early. She wasn't even 30 weeks along yet. One, two, three, inhale. One, two, three, exhale. Over and over again. Her fists were clenched, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. Not that she could feel it. The searing pain in her gut outweighed any other discomfort she was feeling. An ephemeral moan escaped her against her will. She gritted her teeth and tried to swallow down the pain but the ripping sensation in her stomach refused to abate. She could feel the wetness between her legs. Her vision was getting fuzzy. Even the ruckus of the fighting began to sound distant and faded.

* * *

The hair. It was the hair that caught his eye. He was running and shimmering mid stride. He was on a vicious crusade in the underworld. He was about to shimmer out again when he saw the body out of the corner of his eye. The underworld was littered with them especially right now. A coup was rising up. He had instigated it. He saw the body. He'd seen dozens in the last hour but it was the hair that caught his eye. That long, glossy hair. He knew it. Night after night he'd lain there, inhaling its sweet aroma, tangling his fingers in its thick shiny locks. He was mid-shimmer when it clicked. He stopped and sprinted. There she was. His love. His lover. His Piper. Still. Motionless. Lying in a pool of blood. He heard a foreign wail echo through the cave. He didn't realize it came from him. He fell to his knees and scooped her into his arms. Tenderly he pushed that lovely hair away from her face. It was smeared with dirt and blood but morbidly beautiful. He gasped and sobbed. He never should have let her go. Why had he been so damn stubborn? So stupid? He squeezed her close and buried his face in her chest, sobbing without restraint. He had never felt so desolately empty. It was then that he heard it. At first he thought it was in his head. He was imagining things. It was his head pounding. No. It was there. Faint but real. The sound of life: a heartbeat. And she was breathing. Barely. Faintly. But it was breath. 

"Leave her alone!" Tatum screamed and raced towards the demon huddled over Piper. He stood up rapidly and shielded her with his body, protecting her from the oncoming woman. He formed a fireball in his right hand but stopped as he sensed that she wasn't of evil origin. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her. The woman gaped as she saw his fireball disappear. Suddenly Taylor appeared from behind another rock and warily approached them as well. They stared each other down for a few moments.

"You won't hurt her?" Tatum asked softly? She already knew the answer. This demon, this man seemed to care for Piper. How Piper knew him she didn't know. He wasn't her husband, that was positive. Piper's husband was the infamous Whitelighter who had fallen for his charge.

"Do you know where the healer is?" He asked the witch cautiously. He needed to find someone who could help Piper.

* * *

"Altheda!" He bellowed, racing through the extensive catacomb in which she resided. "Altheda!" He strode through the cave system so quickly Tatum and Taylor had to jog to keep up. Phoebe was in tow as well. They had come across the other Charmed Ones on their way to the healer's lair. Paige had orbed up to find Leo. Phoebe had joined Cole and the other two witches. He was frantic. Piper lay limply in his arms. He could feel the moistness of her blood on his arm. He needed to find her, the healer. She was the only one who could help. 

"Yes, darling?" A low seductive voice echoed through the cavern. He spun around. Tatum and Taylor were also looking about curiously, trying to find the owner of the voice. Then he saw her. Tall, curvaceous: stunning. She was covered in a long crimson dress that clung to her body. Her long, dark hair hung to her waist in tussled, loose curls. She had an ever-so-slight smirk on her face. She took two small, languid steps into the dim torch light. One of the girls gasped. She was insanely beautiful. Her skin was a very light mocha color and her eyes a striking blue-green.

"You called?" She asked calmly. Cole stepped closer to her urgently.

"You need to help her." He said, slight panic in his voice. Altheda frowned. Then casually breezed her way past him.

"Cole, darling. You know the rules just as well as I do. Hell, you made a few of them yourself." He followed her hurriedly, trying to keep Piper's body cradled gently in his arms.

"This isn't about rules, Altheda." They were making their way deeper into the caverns.

"Oh no?" She asked in a disinterested tone. "Well, it's lovely that you are cavalier enough and powerful enough not to have to care about the rules Cole. But I don't have that kind of freedom." She turned around. They had reached a more private chamber.

"Now, Cole." She paused, smiled, looking him up and down. "If you ever need me to help you out in a _different_ capacity. Feel free to drop in any time." She spun around and continued further down the corridor. "Now, kindly remove these witches from my home. I don't want this place wreaking of witch." She waved her hand over her shoulder and a slab of rock appeared in front of him. Cole stopped abruptly. With one hand he felt the rock. It was hard and smooth. He inhaled, angrily and turned around. Tatum and Taylor were huddled together a few yards behind him. He nodded for them to approach and threw a fireball towards the wall. Nothing. It barely let a scorch mark. He screamed. Taylor jumped and clung closer to her sister. Suddenly a force emanated from his body and the stone shattered. He strode in swiftly.

Altheda heard the sound. She was in her chamber. Suddenly she saw him. Eyes, blazing, the witch limp in his arms and he was coming straight for her. Anger and power radiated from his very being. Her eyes widened as he approached her. She took a few steps backward. There weren't many demons who could actually frighten her and at this moment Cole was most definitely one of them. With one flick of his wrist he slammed her against the hard wall. She fell to the floor viciously and instantly she was in the air again, pinned to wall. Cole was standing yards away, merely holding out a finger.

"I don't have time for your coquettish games Altheda. You will heal her. Do you understand me?" It was almost as if he was Belthazar again. He commanded so much presence.

"Or what?" Altheda replied sardonically. She was pinned against the wall and she could feel some moistness on the back of her head. "You're going to kill me?" She dared him with her eyes. "That would just ensure your precious witch dies as well." Instantly she was pressed against the wall even harder so that she was finding it hard to breathe.

"Do as I say." His face was a stone. "Or you won't die. And you'll wish you had." He released her from his invisible grasp. She crumpled to floor and looked up at him icily.

"Now."

Reluctantly, she got to her feet. She pursed her lips and nodded her head towards the large stone slab that stood in the center of the circular room. Cole walked over to the altar and gently laid Piper down. Her face was extremely pale and her forehead was damp. He lovingly brushed strand of hair from her head. It was all he could do to keep from kissing her but he knew that a show of weakness would not bode well for any of them.

Altheda shooed him away from the stone altar. Cole stood with the witches on the side while Altheda got to work. Altheda approached the altar slowly. She was a healer. This was a process. She raised her hands above the witch sensing her. As she neared the motionless figure she gasped slightly. Cole and Tatum shared a worried glance. Altheda shook her head and let out a sigh.

"She's with child." She murmured and looked up at Cole accusingly. "You didn't tell me she was with child!"

Cole looked confused.

"I'm sorry." Altheda continued, still circling Piper's still figure. "There's nothing I can do." Cole stood stunned for a moment.

"What do you mean?" He asked incredulously. Then the anger emerged again. "Heal her Altheda!"

"It's too late Cole! There's **nothing** I can do."

"No!"

"Do you see her? She's a wraith. She's lost too much blood."

"So perform a ritual! A ceremony! That's what you're here for! You heal people!"

"Wrong, Cole. I heal demons. She's a witch. Powerful to be sure but human nonetheless. They are flawed. I can't heal her."

Cole's nostrils flared and he gritted his teeth. He approached her slowly.

"Listen to me, you pompous hag. You will heal her. I don't care about the damn rules. Heal her. I will deal with the fallout. If she dies. I'll hold you responsible. Do you know who she is? That's not just an ordinary witch. She's a Charmed One and if you let her die you'll have the entire magical community on your ass. But most of all you'll have me to answer to." Altheda's eyes widened and she glanced back at Piper.

"Yeah, a Charmed One." Cole repeated, watching the realization sink into the woman.

"Heal. Her. Now."

Altheda was frightened again. She was trapped. Trapped in a lose-lose situation. If she managed to save the witch she'd be a demonic pariah at best. If the witch died she might as well die too. She had no desire to be the subject of anymore of Cole's rages. She sighed. She walked over to the witch again, examining her, feeling her energy, her pain. It was going to take a lot of work to save this one. She hadn't been lying to Cole. She had lost too much blood. Alright. There was only one thing to do.

"Hey! You!" She snapped her fingers towards the side where two of the witches were standing with Cole. They weren't Charmed Ones. She couldn't sense that intense power. The third on the other hand bore a familial resemblance to the dying witch and she could sense ancient power in her.

"Over here!" She barked at them. They looked to Cole for reassurance. He nodded to them and they cautiously approached Altheda and Piper's still body.

* * *

The three of them worked together, in unison, hardly faltering. Althea occasionally spat out orders but mostly she was incredibly focused on Piper. Cole stood silently in the background, watching them. As the witches worked on several potions and salves, Altheda chanted and danced around the stone slab. She anointed Piper with oil and burned mystical incense over her abdomen. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over and her hair flew around her, despite the absence on any wind. She emitted a dark glow of power and she began to chant. 

_Media vita in morte sumus vos _/ In the midst of life we are in death

_In tua se clausit viscera factus _/ Enclosed in they womb

_Requiem aeternam dona sum _/Grant her eternal rest

_Dies irae, dies illa, _/This day, this day of wrath

_Solvet saeclum ingis/ _Shall consume the world in fire

_Lacrimosa dies illa/_This day full of tears

_Qua resurget ex favilla _/When from the ashes arises

_Venustas et vires infinitus _/Beauty and Power unlimited

_Dona sum requiem _/ Grant her rest

_Passus cruenta et mystica _/ Having suffered bloody & mystical torments

The wind began to fly around Piper and she was enveloped in swirling smoke. When the smoke abated Piper was moaning softly. Altheda immediately rushed to examine her.

"Cole!" She motioned towards him to approach her. "Talk to her." Cole walked towards the stone table looking confused.

"You need to wake her up." Altheda explained to him "Fast."

"Why?" he asked and immediately regretted it.

"Don't question me right now. She needs to be conscious so she can push this baby out." Altheda was busy stirring several different mixtures and lighting incense.

"No." Cole murmured. It was too early. Piper hadn't even hit the 30 week mark yet. She wanted this baby more than anything in the world. She'd been dreaming about her since the day she had gone to the future and met her. There was no way she could lose this child.

"No, what Cole? She needs to wake up."

"It's too soon." Cole explained as he caressed Piper's damp brow. For a moment, Altheda's face softened.

"I know." She sighed. "I can't save them both." Cole's heart plummeted.

"Piper." He murmured softly, bending over her and caressing her face. "Baby, you need to wake up." He continued. Piper moaned in her delirious state and writhed on the slab of stone. "Baby. I know it's hard. But you can do this. You need to wake up." He crooned into her ear. Piper whimpered and slowly her eyes fluttered open. They were unfocused and empty. She turned her head, opening and closing her eyes. She was incoherently trying to adjust and focus.

Piper heard a voice. A familiar voice, urging her to open her eyes. Eyes. Had she ever opened her eyes? They felt super-glued shut. Darkness. She was swimming in darkness. It was frightening and comforting at the same time. She wanted to stay there. But it wasn't working. Every moment that passed she could feel pain shooting through her body. What was happening? Was someone stabbing her? Had she been mugged? Who was hurting her? What was hurting her? It didn't matter. It just needed to stop. Stop. The pain was too much. The piercing shooting through her stomach in excruciating waves. Stop. The pain had to stop.

"That's it Piper. Wake up baby." He spoke to her tenderly.

Darkness. She could only make out shapes. Strange shapes and hushed voices. Darkness and pain.

She was trying to focus on him. He could tell. Her eyelids sagged. She looked so weak and small.

"Okay." Altheda spoke. "Here." She handed Cole a small wooden bowl filled with a foul smelling substance. "Have her breathe this in."

Smell. Shapes. Figures, Moving. Fading. Swirling. Weaving. Darkness. All around her. Stay. She needed to stay in the darkness. The warmth. No the cold, the pain. The blood, the hurting. Warmth. No.

"That's it, Piper. There you go." Piper was stirring, her head lolling. Her eyes were fluttering and she was moaning softly. "That's it. Breathe it in." Cole supported her head and encouraged her. Slowly, her eyes began to adjust and focus. Her breathing deepened and she began gasping for breath and coughing. Cole looked to Altheda but she simply nodded her head. Piper was regaining consciousness.

Cole. Cole was here. What was Cole doing here? What was that smell? Godawful that's what it was. Why wasn't Cole stopping her attacker? Who was stabbing her? She could taste blood. Why was there blood in her mouth?

Suddenly, a wave of pain enveloped Piper. She was being suffocated by it. She couldn't breathe. Barely moan. Her eyes widened as she saw the woman standing in the room. She clutched at Cole's shirt and gritted her teeth. Why? Why was she here? What was going on?

"Cole" she managed to gasp as she struggled to sit up and focus. He set down the bowl and helped her into a sitting position. She was gasping for breath and her face was contorted in pain. Their eyes locked. Cole's eyes were filled with sorrow. He had never seen Piper in so much pain. She was shaking and bruised and ragged.

"Come on!" Altheda spoke with urgency and clapped her hands together. "Set up."

Piper watched, confused, as Taylor, Tatum and Phoebe began sprinkling incense all around the slab she was on and lighting strange candles. The room was frigid but she was sweating. The pain was too much. She gasped as Altheda grabbed her ankles.

"What are you doing?" Cole asked accusingly. He didn't want her causing any more pain for Piper.

"This baby needs to come out. How else do you suggest it happens?" She motioned for the girls to come closer to the table.

Piper shook her head, grimacing.

"No." she moaned. She looked at Cole for reassurance. He'd help her. Protect her. Save her from this demon lady trying to steal her baby.

"Please." She swallowed painfully. "No."

"Look lady." Altheda replied harshly. "If you have death wish, that's fine with me but I don't. And to keep myself alive I have to keep you from dying and to do that you need to get a grip and cooperate."

Piper looked at Cole, pleading at him with her eyes. Cole could see the terror there. And all that pain. She was pale and clammy and he could tell she was trying to be brave but she was squeezing his hand so hard he thought it was very likely that it'd bruise. She was trying to breathe and swallow down the pain. Her eyes were glistening. She didn't have the energy to fight anymore. She could barely sit up on her own. Tatum gently pushed Cole to the side and took Piper's right arm, simultaneously supporting the small of her back. Taylor took her place on Piper's other side. She appreciated their kindness but her eyes pleaded with Cole not to leave her. She tried to squirm away from their grasp but Altheda in response forced Piper's legs apart and she cried out in agony.

"Hey!" Cole glared at Altheda. He noticed the pool of blood between Piper's legs had grown larger. He glanced back at her and his chest tightened with worry. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her face was contorted in excruciating pain. Her chin was down on her chest, her head down, her hair falling in her eyes. Her knuckles were white where she was squeezing Tatum and Taylor's hands. Phoebe stood off to the side, tears streaming down her face. Cole couldn't help but feel disgusted and angry. She had no right to cry. Piper was about to lose her child and she was the one crying. Piper shuddered and gasped. Her body was still shaking but the look on her face broke Cole's heart: despondent surrender. She had given up. She winced again and moaned slightly but when Altheda asked her if she was ready, Piper simply nodded miserably.

Cole, saw her body tense as Altheda inserted a hand into Piper's birth canal. She was so small and frail, her body shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't take it anymore. He walked behind her and put his arms around her. Altheda looked up and glared but didn't say a word. Piper let her head fall back and rest on his chest. He crooned into her ear.

"It's going to be okay, baby. I'm here. I'm going to help you get through this." Piper whimpered and shook her head slightly. She felt stronger now that Cole was with her. She couldn't let herself think about it all. Her body was telling her to push. This entire time she had refused to believe the truth.

"You're fully effaced and completely dilated. You need to bear down and push this baby out. Do you understand me?" Piper nodded in pain, tears glistening in her eyes.

Piper let out a long strangled sob as she felt the tiny body slide out of her. She collapsed against Cole and cried freely as Altheda took the miniature infant and callously plopped it into a bowl.

"Bring the salves, quick!" Altheda bellowed. Taylor and Phoebe immediately rushed for them. Cole held Piper tighter against him and Tatum stood next to Piper wiping her brow with a cool cloth.

"Okay." Altheda, for once, had compassion in her voice. "This is going to hurt like hell, but you have to trust me."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Piper whispered almost inaudibly.

"What's happening?" Phoebe screamed. Piper was convulsing on the stone slab. Her blood was dripping on the floor. Her lips had a pale blue tint to them. Cole was trying to keep her head still so it wouldn't smack against the table.

"She's lost too much blood." Altheda spoke. She was shaking her head, still focused intently on Piper. There was no way. It was a miracle she had managed to regain consciousness the first time. She looked up and sighed, shaking her head at Cole. Phoebe saw it and shrieked, running towards Altheda.

"No!" She grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "No! You have to do something! You have to save her."

"I'm sorry." Altheda replied with sincere regret in her voice. "There's nothing I can do."

"No!" Phoebe continued to wail.

They stood in silent despair, the five of them watching Piper shudder on the table.

"_Vicissitudo mortis."_ Cole stated. His face stone. Altheda, looked at him in shock. (Trade death)

"Do it." He ordered coldly. She looked at the witches in the room quizzically. In a moment Cole had grabbed Tatum and sliced an athame across her throat. She gurgled and fell do the ground as Taylor and Phoebe shrieked in horror. Stunned, Altheda looked at the dying witch on the ground. She looked up at the expectant look on Cole's face.

"Two." She said without an ounce of emotion. "_Una furta __erogo __vita._" (A stolen life to pay a life.)

Without so much as a glimmer of regret Cole looked up and glanced at Phoebe hungrily. A trickle of fear sparked through her body. The fear returned to horror when Cole shimmered in behind Taylor and mid-scream, Taylor's throat squirted blood. Her eyes froze in shock and she collapsed to the ground clutching herself, the crimson liquid mixing with Tatum's and Piper's.

Altheda wasted no time in getting to work. Quickly she scooped up bowls of blood from each dying witch and began chanting.

_Vita __enim vita! _/ A life for a life

An eerie breeze filled the room.

_Compello enitor _/ Force birth

The candles flickered and a low humming sound began.

_Nex abeo vivificus /_Death changes to life

The blood began to steam.

_Conflixere mirando/ _ As death and life struggle

_Benedictus fructus ventris tui _/ Blessed is the fruit of her womb

Altheda hovered in the air, her eyes closed, her arms extended outwards. The entire room was filled with nearly tangible energy.

_Perforatum fluxit aqua et sanguine _/From which flows water and blood

_Sano haec veneficus! _/ Save this witch

There was a blast of sound and instantly the cave was immersed in thick ebony darkness. For a few moments, the remaining members stood in absolutely silence, barely daring to breathe. When the torches slowly began to flicker on again, Altheda was bracing herself on the table, weak from the exertion of such a difficult spell. As Cole's eyes adjusted to the light he noticed Piper. She was lying still on the slab. No longer seizing or bleeding, she was breathing evenly and her face, though still pasty, was no longer deathly pale. He breathed a deep sigh of relief and approached Piper's still body. She looked peaceful. He was so grateful to Altheda.

"_Iuro_ _eternus debitum." _(I swear an eternal debt) He murmured softly to Altheda as he gently scooped Piper up into his arms, carefully cradling her like an infant. He was forever in her debt. As he crossed the room towards a stunned, statuesque Phoebe, he noticed the tiny bloody body of Piper's baby. It was curled up in the bowl. Perfect, in a miniature way. She could have fit in the palm of his hand. She was teeney but she was all there. Ten fingers, ten toes. Absolutely perfect, if not for the fact that she wasn't breathing. Altheda saw him gazing at the tiny figure and called out a warning. A warning that he would not understand for months to come.

"_Geminis superstes." _

With a last, woeful glance, he crossed the room, grabbed Phoebe's shoulder and shimmered.

* * *

**Yes, that last line doesn't have a translation. There's a reason for that. If you're truly curious, google it or something. It's key and will come into play later on in the story. Anyhow, I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you liked it. Some of it is still rather confusing I know but if you pay close attention I think you can figure out a few things. I'd like to hear some of your thoughts on it! Read & Review please! **


	20. Maternal Instincts

**Oh my gosh guys. I'm so incredibly sorry for the super long delay. Let me try to explain a little bit. I wrote two more chapters and then my computer decided to go all Carrie on me and I lost all of my documents. Needless to say I was rather demoralized at that point so I kind of gave up. Well, a few of my online friends have recently been on my case about it so I decided to give it another shot thinking that surely I would never be able to re-write the chapters that I lost. Well, I didn't. The story took a completely different turn than what I had originally written. Hopefully you won't hate it. Let me know if you'd like me to continue or if it's beyond saving. It's really all up to my readers. In any event, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Jenna bo Benna and to all the twinless twins out there.**

Note: The poem that inspired this chapter is The Stolen Child by William Butler Yeats**  
**

* * *

"It sounds like she had a severe placental abruption caused by blunt force trauma." Ava said gravely. She and a midwife assistant had arrived at the manor at Phoebe's bequest.

"Wow." She murmured softly as she was inspecting Piper.

"What?" Cole asked worriedly.

"She's not dilated at all. That's … unheard of." She looked up at Cole, completely flabbergasted.

"You say she delivered?" He nodded at her. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't know what to tell you. I've never seen anything like this. Granted I'm not an OBGYN but in these cases intravenous tocolytic treatment is needed to prevent the other baby from being delivered prematurely. But there's no sign of fetal distress and there is absolutely no evidence that she has just given birth." She reassured Cole and Phoebe.

"There is evidence of trauma and bruising in the abdominal area but that should clear up." She continued to examine Piper who was conscious but listless and frighteningly complacent.

"We need to get her cleaned up so I can see if any of these cuts need sutures."

Without so much as a groan of protest, Piper let herself be picked up and carried to the bathroom where Cole gently undressed her while Ava ran a warm bath. She was thankful when Cole closed the door and prevented Phoebe from coming in. Together with Ava, Cole lovingly bathed her gently. Seeing her completely naked made him cringe. She was covered with bruises and cuts. He was almost afraid to touch her for fear of causing her even more pain. But Piper seemed oblivious to it all. Her eyes, vacant and unseeing, frightened him more. How was she going to get through this?

Ava had cleaned and bandaged the more serious wounds and Cole gently laid her in bed once more. He kissed her forehead and for the first time since they had arrived at the manor he saw her eyes fill with emotion. As he pulled away from her she weakly reached her hand out to him. His heart tightened and crumbled. He wanted more than anything to fix her, to comfort her, to erase her pain. That intense pain in her eyes. Cautiously, he lay down next to her and pulled her close. Together, they drifted off into a precarious and troubled slumber.

* * *

"Where is she?" He cried rushing through the house, searching for her.

"Where have you been?" Phoebe screamed ignoring his request and jogging after him down the attic steps. Paige followed behind, exhausted.

Cole was startled awake by the sound of yelling and footsteps. He managed to get to his feet just as Leo ran into the room. He glanced briefly his way but didn't seem to register his presence. He rushed forwards to Piper's still sleeping figure. Phoebe and Paige entered moments later.

"Oh god." Leo moaned and sobbed openly, over Piper's body. He hadn't seen her in days and she looked so haggard and frail. He took her hand and saw the bruises lining her wrists and sprinkled all over her arms. Her eyes fluttered open, disoriented and he cried in pain and joy to see her.

Cole felt Paige tug at his arm and she led both him and Phoebe out of the room, leaving Leo alone with his ailing beauty.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Phoebe spat furiously at her sister.

"Taking care of all the godamn chaos up there." Paige responded, annoyed and exhausted.

"The Elders haven't seen such a huge influx of magical creatures up there since the witch trials. They needed all the help they could get." She muttered walking towards her room.

"Do you have any idea how many dead witches there were? Everything is out of control." She sighed as she entered her room and sat on her bed pulling off her boots.

* * *

_Come away, O human child!  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
For the world's more full of weeping than you  
can understand._

She sat, solemn. Devastated. Grieving. Grieving for what was, what could have been and what would never be. Grieving for the child that had she had carried inside her and yet had never seen. For the future that was blatantly ripped away. For the laughs never heard. The hugs never felt. The breath never taken. For her stolen child. She sat and wept, unable to comprehend the pain in her soul. Never. Never had she felt such pain. It was not as if she hadn't encountered loss or death. Mom, Grams … Prue. She hadn't been able to imagine feeling more sorrow than when Prue died and yet now she was living proof. Her very core throbbed with grief . Grief. Anger. Regret. Why? Why her? Why now? After everything. All of it. It was too much. She couldn't do it. Couldn't go on. The pain was all encompassing, separating her from the world. The sorrow engulfing her. Drowning her.

A tear cautiously slid down her cheek and landed on her belly. That swollen pregnant belly. Her arms ached to hold her. Her breasts ached to nurse her. Her heart cried out for the lost child who never had a chance to shed tears.

None of them understood. How could they? Not even Phoebe who had lost a pregnancy. That had been a demon invading her body. Not a person. A human being. An innocent child. Her child.

Her precious child she never knew. Her angel child who flew too soon.

Her child. Whom she had carried for nearly seven months. Whom she had felt grow and move. Whom she had talked to and imagined. Her child whom she had been so looking forward to meeting … again. The one she had seen that day. That day that would never come to pass.

Or would it? Had this happened all along? Had Melinda been the surviving baby? Had there never been hope for her? She refused to believe it.

Phoebe had tried to comfort her, saying "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

Had she not been so weak from the physical and emotional torment she would have decked her. She knew Phoebe meant well, but for an advice columnist she could be incredibly insensitive sometimes. Not meant to be? If it hadn't been meant to be she would have never been conceived.

And yet, she couldn't help but wonder. Had it been inevitable? A small part of herself would feel relieved it had. Then she would know it wasn't her fault. As it was, she couldn't forgive herself. All along they had told her to slow down. To take it easy. She hadn't listened. Hadn't cared. Maybe if she'd been more cautious she'd still be carrying them both. If she'd heeded their advice maybe none of it would have happened. Or if she'd waited just a little bit longer they'd have gotten their and saved her. The escape wasn't necessary. Just a little bit, a few hours and she would have been safe. The baby would have lived … she should have waited. Damnit! So many what ifs.

She couldn't process it all. It was too much. Her entire being ached for her baby. Ached with an indescribable pain so dense she was smothering in it.

She would have easily fallen asleep and never woken up had it not been for the remaining child inside of her. It was the only thing keeping her alive. Keeping her from giving up, from succumbing to the seductive darkness that summoned her.

* * *

"Is there any way to summon Grams? Maybe she could help." Phoebe asked hopefully.

"I already tried." Paige said. "Stupid fucking Elders." Leo didn't even care enough to give her a chastising glance.

The four of them were sitting sullenly in the living room discussing options. It had been three days since she'd come home. Three days since that day. Three days and all she'd had to eat were nine spoonfuls of broth, a small bowl of Jell-O and Gatorade. She refused to speak. To any of them. Not even to Leo or Cole. She simply stared vacantly. Ava, the gypsy doctor had come by to check on her and explained to them, medically, what had happened. One twin had died and been expelled while the surviving twin seemed to be doing just fine. Twins. They hadn't even known she was carrying two. Of course they attributed that to the lack of appropriate prenatal care though there had been signs. The unusually intense nausea had definitely been an indicator. Not that it mattered anymore. She had lost the baby. A baby. Her baby.

* * *

Something was touching her cheek. Soft, gentle and deliciously familiar. A warm sensation that was tender and indescribable. She felt herself being carried out of her deep slumber by the feeling. The memory was escaping her but all of it seemed so familiar.

"Mommy?" She asked, her voice slurred slightly from sleep.

"Shh, sweetie. It's okay." That wonderful voice replied. She felt those amazing ageless arms wrap around her and hold her. She was finally safe once again, snuggled against her mother's breast.

"Mommy?" she spoke, her head buried in her mother's bosom.

"Yes, darling." She replied.

"Mommy, I hurt." She paused, tears choking her. "I just hurt so much."

"I know, sweetheart." Patti closed her eyes and inhaled. "I know." And she did.

She knew what it was like to lose a child. Her children. She understood on a deep level, Piper's pain.

Patti softly caressed her daughter's head just like she had done some twenty-odd years before. She crooned and rocked her sobbing child. A mother wants nothing more than to keep her children safe and it broke her heart to see her little girl in so much pain.

Piper lay there, curled up, protected in her mother's arms, her body wracked with sorrowful sobs for what seemed like an eternity. As her sobs slowed and her breathing evened out slightly, she cautiously lifted her head out of its cushiony haven and looked her mother deep in the eyes.

"Oh, sweet-pea." Her mother crooned and wiped a tear off of her cheek. Piper shook her head slightly in resignation.

"I can't … I can't do this momma." She spoke dejectedly.

"Yes, you can." Her mother replied earnestly.

"I know it seems hopeless right now but you will get through this." Piper gazed at her with big, pained and doubtful eyes.

"I just miss her." Piper groaned. "I miss her so much." She cried, tears welling up in her eyes once again. Patti sighed and nodded. She knew all too well.

"How can you miss someone you've never met so much?" It didn't seem logical but it was true. She missed her baby with more fervor and need than she had ever felt before.

"I don't know, darling. I don't know." She spoke softly.

"I do know that you will get through this. You will survive and you will prevail because you are resilient baby-girl. You are strong." She spoke determinedly to her daughter. Her daughter who simply lowered her eyes and shook her head dismally. She didn't feel strong or resilient. She felt like a fucking failure. A failure as a sister, a daughter, a wife, but most of all as a mother.

Suddenly she felt a small kick inside of her. Minute yet solid. Both Piper and Patti froze. They had both felt it as they had been pressed against each other.

"Feel that sweetie? That is your child telling you she needs you now more than ever." Piper gulped down her tears. Her hand slowly moved to her distended belly, inside of which her remaining baby was letting her presence known. She bit her lip, her loyalties ripped apart. Ripped between her two babies.

Patti sighed and took her daughter's face gently in her hands.

"Piper." She spoke sternly and softly. "I'm not going to sugarcoat this, darling. This is a downright shitty situation." They both smiled sadly. Patti wasn't one to use that kind of language unless it was truly warranted.

"There is nothing worse in this world than losing a child. Nothing. And I'm not saying that it's not okay to grieve for her because that is necessary. You will always miss her Piper. I wish it wasn't so but that pain will never go away. It might fade but it will never be gone. What's not okay is giving up, as much as you want and deserve to. You can't Piper. It's not who you are. You're a Halliwell, a Charmed One and if nothing else, my stubborn little Piper and you can't give up." Piper's eyes spilled over with tears.

"I'm just so tired." She sobbed. "So tired!" And she was. Tired to fighting. Tired of being strong. Tired of surviving.

"I know you are, baby. I know." Her mother softened and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"You don't have to do this by yourself, and you won't. Your sisters will help you, if you'll let them. As will Leo … and Cole." At that Piper raised her head quizzically.

"Yes, I know." She spoke. "But now is not the time or place. They are all here for you if let them in. Let them help you." She spoke tenderly.

"I'll stay as long as you need me but you're going to need to let your sisters in as well. And Leo. He lost his child too." Piper nodded, knowing she was right.

"You will heal in your own time sweet-pea. But right now, you're going to have to eat for me." Piper groaned softly and Patti smiled lovingly.

"You still have this baby to take care of." She patted Piper's belly. Piper sadly gazed at her stomach. Her mother was right, of course. Somehow, just having her there to share in all of it made the pain ever so slightly more bearable.

"Do … do you think she misses her sister?" Piper asked after a long silence. For a moment, Patti paused, unsure of how to answer.

"Yes." She said, sure. "Yes, she does." Piper cringed and squeezed her eyes shut. After a few ragged breathes she opened her tearful eyes once more, begging her mother for words of reassurance. Patti knew she would be revealing too much but she didn't care. She needed to comfort her daughter. There was no other way.

"Piper. All souls go 'up there.' You know that. Unborn babies are no different in that sense. Melinda is there as well. Not in the way you knew her. Her soul. There is no form. No sight, sound or smell, not even gender. Nothing. Not up there. Just … light. I … it's hard to explain but I know that she is safe. Her soul is waiting. Waiting for you. For her twin. Waiting for the two of them to be together again. To be re-born. To be re-born to the next version of you." Piper, slightly confused struggled to get everything she was saying.

"We are all recycled sooner or later. Eventually, Grams will be re-born and then me and then the four of you girls and eventually your babies as well. It's a long and intricate cyclical process that is constantly being perfected … since the beginning of time." Patti paused, to make sure Piper was absorbing it all. She was.

"That's why the desolation is so devastating. You _do_ know her. You _have_ met her. Your souls are forever intertwined. You have and always will be her mother - in this life and the next." Piper sighed in understanding.

"It's a double-edged sword. That intangible, eternal connection is what links us all but it's also why the pain is so dense." Piper nodded. The pain was far from gone but deep inside her a tiny well of hope was springing up because she understood that her child was not lost. At least not forever. They would meet once again. Not yet. But someday.

* * *

**So? Shall I continue or not? I kinda feel like I've lost my touch. I don't know. Tell me what you guys think! **


	21. Prologue

**Well folks the incessant e-mails harrassing me to continue to the fic finally paid off. Here's the next chapter. It's kind of short and it veers off from the story a little bit. This is a bit of a prologue. It provides background to their relationship. I'll continue the actual story itself too, don't worry. I'm just setting a few things up.**

* * *

The attraction had begun long ago. Shortly after Piper had gotten married, she was rather ashamed to say. Leo was gone more often than not and Cole tended to be around. What started as a relatively innocent brother/sister-in law relationship turned into something much more carnal and passionate than either of them had ever expected. 

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I promise I wouldn't leave if it wasn't an emergency." Leo spoke regretfully to his wife. She had prepared him dinner and they were just getting to the dessert – chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. He really wished he didn't have to go. He had a strong feeling that she had planned some more fun for them later than night but there was nothing he could do. It was his duty as a Whitelighter.

"Fine." She grumbled. He could tell she was very upset but he had to go. He leaned forward to kiss her as he orbed out and she turned her head so he only made contact with her cheek.

"Damnit!" Piper cried and threw down her napkin as the last of her husband's orbs receded.

Cole watched from a slight distance, unbeknownst to Piper. He watched as she buried her head in her hands for a few moments and then sighed dejectedly. He continued to watch her as she carefully carried the dishes to the kitchen and returned several times for a few more trips. He winced as a large crystal bowl slipped from her hands and shattered to the floor, slicing her finger in the process. Her freezing though quick was a few seconds too late and the shards of glass stopped in mid-air after landing on the floor.

"Shit." She cringed as she saw the remnants of the lovely antique bowl suspended motionless in mid-air. Her finger throbbed and she realized she had cut herself. She turned around to grab a napkin from the table and saw Cole standing there. Instead of acting embarrassed, which was what he felt, he strode towards her and took her finger in his hand. With one swift motion he plucked the shard of glass out of her hand. Piper gasped momentarily as she felt the object slide out of her wound. She looked up into Cole's eyes and saw something she had never seen before – ardency. With eyes locked he gently brought her finger to his mouth and sucked on it, milking the blood out of her finger. Electricity shot through Piper's body as she felt his tongue caressing her.

And that was that. First it was just stolen glances during dinner or while they were watching a movie. But slowly, steadily it had become much more than either had wanted or expected. He loved Phoebe and she loved Leo. That much was true. But did they love each other? They hadn't dared to address that. They cared. But they were both attached … and lonely. It was an affair of convenience. At least that's what they told themselves. Leo was gone all too much and Phoebe … well, she was Phoebe. For all her strengths, dependency was not among them. She was distant, flighty and unreliable. And so on nights when she was out clubbing and drinking. Nights when Leo was off saving the world. He'd quietly slip into bed with his girlfriend's sister and without a shred of guilt, make love to her. The guilt came later. Afterwards. In the morning. But during the night, she was his. And it was perfect.

She was everything that Phoebe wasn't and that's what had attracted him to her. Phoebe was loud, obstinate, bull-headed. Full of energy and spontaeity. Piper, was demure, intense, stubborn in her own right but more quietly so. Phoebe was a bright summer day. Full of light and energy and blatant sexual heat. Piper conversely, was the refreshing night that followed such a day. Still warm but with a pleasant cooling breeze. The moon eliciting enough erotic enigma to drive him crazy. He understood Phoebe. She was an open book. Piper was a mystery. But despite their differences, in certain lights, he'd see the resemblance that only shared DNA can produce. Piper would laugh and he'd see Phoebe's smile. Phoebe would sulk and he'd see Piper's pout. It was uncanny and eerie … yet lovely. He'd love them both he told himself. Each in their own separate way. And he had fully intended on doing so. But one can't control the heart and slowly, without his realizing it, the tides began to turn and more often than not, Phoebe was his second choice. His consolation prize. She wouldn't leave Leo. She had said as much. It was out of the question. So he had done the only logical thing. He'd married her. Phoebe. He was Jacob marrying Leah when whom he wanted was Rachel. But as long as he was a part of the family he could be near her, his real love – Piper. They shared everything. All of it. He listened. Always. It was something that Piper was unaccustomed to. As the middle sister she had constantly been the listener. The one people went to to vent. But not Cole. He understood somehow. They had cried for Prue together. He too had lost a sibling long ago. They had wept for their mothers. For their fathers. They had bonded over uncertain identity and laughed about literature. Yes, after a hundred years of life he had acquired quite a taste for books. They discussed philosophy, cooking, art, history. Their relationship was more than sex. It transcended the physical. It went beyond the magic. Beyond witches and demons. They connected on a very basic human level. Human.

"Do you think … in another lifetime we might get to be together?" Piper murmured. She lay in his arms, basking in the aftermath of their glorious love-making. He breathed for a few moments, contemplating the thought, stroking her hair, enjoying the feel of her against him.

"I hope so." He murmured, inhaling her scent.

"God, I hope so." He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"But probably not, right?" Her voice was small. Almost childlike with a trace of longing and fear.

"Don't think like that."

"But it's true."

"Piper …" Of course she was right but he didn't have to say it out loud. So he didn't. And she snuggled against him once more. He thought, maybe that she'd fallen asleep. Her breathing was slow and even. Her heartbeat steady. He always waited until she was asleep before he shimmered back to his own bed. To Phoebe's bed.

"Cole, I'm scared." She whispered softly. Her warm hands moved softly on his chest, clutching him tighter.

"Of what?" He asked, worried.

"Of never being free." He heard the melancholy desperation in her voice and his chest tightened painfully. He knew exactly what she meant. Free from the constraints of obligation. Obligation to her family, to magic to her destiny. Free to do what she wanted. To make her own decisions. To live without fear. To love without fear. He wanted that too. More than anything. The freedom to love her without repercussions. He felt a damp warmness on his chest and realized she was crying. Without moving, without making a noise.

"Piper." He crooned and lifted her chin with his hand so he could look her in the eye.

"I swear to you even if it lasts but a day, we'll get our freedom." She shook her head, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"You can't promise that."

"Piper. Look at me. I promise." And despite all logic, she believed him. His earnest compassion. She knew he was telling the truth. It was only a matter of when.

* * *

**After all those e-mails damn straight, you guys better review. ; ) No, but seriously. Read and review folks. Your continued support is the only thing keeping this fic alive right now. **


End file.
